Wróg numer jeden
by Madeleine345
Summary: Jak rozwinęłaby się relacja pomiędzy Soneą i Akkarinem, gdyby młoda Nowicjuszka nie była tak ufna? Jak potoczyłyby się losy Gildii, gdyby Sonea uznała za największe zagrożenie nie Ichanich, lecz Akkarina? Raiting M nie bez powodu. **Jestem beznadziejna w podsumowaniach** Postępy na profilu!
1. Prolog

_Przedstawiam prolog do mojego drugiego opowiadania. Pomysł zrodził się we mnie dość dawno i nie mogłam doczekać się, aż zacznę pisać. Bardzo cieszę się, że mogę powrócić do Was z czymś nowym :) zapraszam!_

**"Prolog"**

Noc wypełniał zapach ognia i mieszanki aromatycznych potraw. Słodkawa woń rozgrzanego drewna potęgowała wrażenie ciepła, którym rozpieszczał ich wieczór. Powietrze aż wibrowało od dźwięku bębnów i rytmicznych uderzeń ludzkich stóp o wysuszoną ziemię. Pył, który wzniecali swoim tańcem unosił się wysoko i mienił w pomarańczowym świetle ogniska mieszając się z tysiącami świetlików. Wśród nich była ona. Zjawiskowa. Niepowtarzalna.

Jej ciemne, gęste włosy falowały kusząco, próbując nadążyć za jej ruchami, które starała się naśladować od pozostałych. Na jej rozpromienionej przez płomienie twarzy, widniał uśmiech, który sprawiał, że jego serce zaczynało szybciej bić. Jej brązowe, duże oczy, błyszczały w nieskrywanym podekscytowaniu i radości. Miał wrażenie, że niski ton bębnów zlewa się z silnymi uderzeniami pod jego piersią. Nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Od jej swobodnych, niewymuszonych ruchów i bezpretensjonalnego wdzięku, którym urzekała wszystkich obecnych. Sonea nie zdawała sobie sprawy jak wielką stanowiła atrakcję dla wielu ciekawskich oczu.

Kiedy jej twarz nie była ściągnięta w gniewie, a z jej spojrzenia nie ziało tak dobrze znaną mu nienawiścią, wyglądała po prostu urzekająco. Pragnął, by zawsze była taka, jak w tej chwili. Jednak to nie było możliwe. Akkarin wiedział o tym zbyt dobrze i ta świadomość rodziła w nim dziwne uczucie tęsknoty i gniewu.

Wtem jej oczy natrafiły na jego własne, czarne spojrzenie. Nawet z dzielącej ich odległości, czuł napięcie, które zbudowało się w jej ciele. Przez chwilę delektował się resztkami radości, które zostały w jej źrenicach. Sonea zatrzymała się i zmarszczyła lekko brwi. Jej usta wciąż pozostawały lekko rozchylone i Akkarin niemal skrzywił się na myśl o tym, jak miękkie muszą być w dotyku. Jej oczy nagle jakby pociemniały, ale ku jego zdziwieniu, nie rozbłysły w nich gniewne iskry. W zamian za to, przez chwilę obserwowała go niepewnie. Tym razem emocje, które zwykle z łatwością z niej odczytywał, były nie do rozszyfrowania. Kobieta, która stała obok Sonei szturchnęła ją łokciem i powiedziała coś głośno, ale nawet tego nie mógł usłyszeć pośród mieszanki tylu głosów i rozbrzmiewającej muzyki.

Akkarin widział, jak Sonea szybko odwraca wzrok i posyła swojej towarzyszce promienny uśmiech. Skrzywił się. Ile by dał za to, by móc zobaczyć taki uśmiech, który byłby przeznaczony wyłącznie dla niego.

Ktoś usiadł obok, jednocześnie popychając go lekko. Odwrócił głowę, marszcząc brwi, gotów zganić nieostrożnego uczestnika zabawy. W zamian za to, ujrzał znajomą twarz i usta rozciągnięte w szerokim uśmiechu. Mężczyzna wyciągnął w jego kierunku drewniany kubek wypełniony po brzegi spylem.

- Pij. - powiedział głośno.

Chwycił naczynie i przyjrzał się jego zawartości.

- Wypiłem wystarczająco. - odparł, odstawiając napój na ziemię.

Mężczyzna obok cmoknął z dezaprobatą i natychmiast schylił się. Podniósł kufel i ponownie, tym razem siłą, włożył mu go w ręce.

- Pij. - polecił. - Noc jest długa. Jeszcze wytrzeźwiejesz zanim się skończy. Nie wiadomo, co przyniesie ranek.

Akkarin przez chwilę patrzył na siedzącego obok mężczyznę, lecz jego mina nie wskazywała, aby miał zamiar przyjąć jakikolwiek sprzeciw. Westchnął i wzruszył ramionami. Pociągnął pierwsze kilka łyków i skrzywił się, czując smak nielubianego napoju.

Muzyka na krótką chwilę przestała grać, dając bawiącym się chwilę wytchnienia. Sonea stała pochylona, opierając dłonie na kolanach i oddychała głęboko. Uśmiechała się szeroko, a jej policzki były delikatnie zaróżowione. Kilka pasm jej włosów przykleiło się do jej czoła. Skromna sukienka, którą na sobie miała, podwinęła się wbrew jej wiedzy zbyt wysoko, ukazując jej smukłe nogi. Akkarin mocniej zacisnął palce wokół trzymanego naczynia.

- Masz rację. Nie wiadomo, co przyniesie świt... - mruknął i wziął kolejny łyk.

* * *

><p><em>AN : Zaintrygowani? Niewiele rozumiecie? Chcecie wiedzieć więcej? Kolejne rozdziały przyniosą większość odpowiedzi :)_


	2. Złość

_Przedstawiam pierwszy rozdział. Wrzucam szybko, nie chcąc, żeby był jedynie prolog. Z pewnością zauważycie, że druga część to taki zmodyfikowany epilog z "Nowicjuszki". Ogólnie akcja dziać będzie się później, ale konieczny jest odpowiedni wstęp :) Za dużo Wam na razie nie zdradzę! Czytajcie i piszcie co sądzicie!_

**"Złość"**

Trzymała w dłoniach kartkę zapisaną eleganckim, kształtnym pismem i wpatrywała się w nią ze złością. Przecież dopiero co trzy dni temu zjedli wspólną kolację, dlaczego znów ją zapraszał? Za jakie grzechy zmuszona będzie znosić jego obecność przez kolejną godzinę, lub nawet dłużej? Westchnęła głośno i w gniewie zgniotła trzymany liścik. Następnie rozluźniła palce, a papier zajął się samotnym płomieniem, który w przeciągu zaledwie kilku sekund strawił przeklęte zaproszenie na obiad, obracając w popiół piękne pismo Wielkiego Mistrza.

Gdy tylko jej dłoń dotknęła drzwi Rezydencji, poczuła dobrze znany jej niepokój. Serce natychmiast zaczęło szybciej bić na myśl, że pewnie już na nią czeka. A wraz z nim jego mroczne spojrzenie, przyprawiające ją o dreszcz. Zmarszczyła brwi, widząc puste miejsce w fotelu, które zwykle zajmował. Drzwi kliknęły za nią cicho, a ich echo rozniosło się po wysokim pomieszczeniu. Sonea wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie i rozejrzała nerwowo. Przeklęła się w duchu - chcąc nie chcąc, to był jej dom, a czuła się w nim jak intruz.

Jej uwagę przykuł odgłos cichych kroków ze strony kuchni. Po chwili zobaczyła znajomą twarz Takana. Ukłonił jej się lekko, choć z szacunkiem.

- Pani Soneo, Pan już czeka w jadalni. - oznajmił.

Dziewczyna uniosła wysoko brwi, zaskoczona słowami służącego.

- Spóźniłaś się. - dodał po chwili mężczyzna, widząc pytanie wypisane na jej twarzy.

Zacisnęła zęby i szybkim krokiem ruszyła w górę schodów, przeklinając swój braku poczucia czasu. Szczególnie, gdy spędzała go w towarzystwie książek. Wiedziała, że Akkarin nie przepuści okazji, by zganić ją za niepunktualność.

Pchnęła drzwi do środka i natychmiast poczuła nieprzyjemne ukłucie w żołądku. Nawet wyśmienity zapach potraw nie był w stanie wywołać u niej głodu, kiedy jego oczy patrzyły na nią w _taki_ sposób. Akkarin siedział już po drugiej stronie stołu i obracał w dłoniach wypełniony do połowy kieliszek wina. Jego usta wykrzywione były w tym samym pogardliwym półuśmiechu, który budził w niej chęć natychmiastowej ucieczki. Mimo wszystko zmusiła się do grzecznego dygnięcia.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie, Wielki Mistrzu. - powiedziała tak spokojnie, jak tylko była w stanie.

Jakkolwiek zareagował na jej słowa, nie mogła tego widzieć, gdyż jej wzrok był utkwiony w dywanie pod jej stopami. Usłyszała szelest szaty, gdy podniósł się ze swojego miejsca. Odruchowo spięła się i niemal siłą powstrzymała się przez cofnięciem o kilka kroków. Wyczuła jego drażniącą obecność, gdy stanął naprzeciwko.

- Kazałaś mi na siebie czekać ponad kwadrans... - rozbrzmiał jego niski głos. - Soneo patrz na mnie, gdy do ciebie mówię. - dodał po chwili.

Dziewczyna drgnęła i uniosła przestraszone spojrzenie, tylko po to by napotkać parę czarnych oczu, obserwujących ją bezlitośnie. Na wysokości serce poczuła lodową kulę, a na karku gęsią skórkę. Jedyne na czym mogła się skupić, to pragnienie, by mag w czarnej szacie odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość.

- Mogłaś powiadomić mnie, że się spóźnisz. Jedzenie pewnie już wystygło. - powiedział, nie spuszczając wzroku z jej twarzy.

- Przepraszam Wielki Mistrzu. - mruknęła opuszczając głowę.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się i Sonea w końcu mogła nabrać do płuc swobodny oddech.

- Siadajmy. - polecił i gestem dłoni zaprosił ją do stołu.

Posłusznie zajęła miejsce, lecz nie odważyła się podnieść spojrzenia. Wiedziała, że ją obserwował, jak zwykle. Lekko skrępowanymi ruchami, nałożyła sobie na talerz niewielką porcję jedzenia. Akkarin nie miał racji, było nadal ciepłe i do tego rozpieszczało jej nozdrza wspaniałym zapachem. Gdyby tylko chociaż raz miała apetyt w jego obecności... Machinalnie przeżuła pierwsze kęsy, prawie nie skupiając się na smaku potraw. W miarę jak kończyła swój posiłek, czuła rosnące poczucie nadziei, że lada moment będzie mogła opuścić jadalnię i zniknąć w swojej sypialni. Dopiero gdy odłożyła sztućce z cichym brzęknięciem, zdała sobie sprawę, że przez ten cały czas, Akkarin nie tknął ani odrobiny. Spięła się i zerknęła w jego kierunku.

- Jak minął mojej nowicjuszce ostatni Dzień Wolny? - pytanie padło zupełnie znienacka, sprawiając, że niemal zakrztusiła się wodą.

- Słucham? - wymamrotała, gdy zdołała już opanować zbliżający się atak kaszlu.

Akkarin westchnął cicho i potarł skronie palcami dłoni, w której nie trzymał kieliszka z winem.

- Pytam jak spędziłaś Dzień Wolny. Jeśli mam być bardziej precyzyjny, przypadał on dwa dni temu, tuż po naszej ostatniej kolacji. - powiedział, nie przestając masować nasady nosa. - Mówiłaś wtedy, że chcesz odwiedzić rodzinę.

Zagryzła dolną wargę i skupiła się na dzbanku z wodą. O tym kłamstwie zapomniała. Dobrze, że jej przypomniał.

- Tak. Odwiedziłam ich w slumsach. - odparła sucho.

- Czyżby? - zagrzmiał jego głos.

Sonea zamarła z dłonią wyciągniętą w stronę swojego kieliszka. Po jej plecach spłynął zimny dreszcz.

- Nie rozumiem. - wyparowała, chociaż wiedziała, że i tak już przegrała. Wyprostowała się i zmusiła się, by spojrzeć na jego mroczną, beznamiętną twarz, z której ziało wyłącznie chłodem.

- Dlaczego odnoszę wrażenie, że nie mówisz mi prawdy?

_Może dlatego, że sam jesteś kłamcą? _Pomyślała, zaciskając dłoń w pięść. _Kłamcą i mordercą._

- Ja... - zaczęła, lecz natychmiast zamilkła. Z całą pewnością wyczytał to z jej myśli. Ile by dała za możliwość ukrycia ich przed jego wścibskim umysłem.

- Widziałaś się z Dorrienem. - stwierdził, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony jej zbyt długim milczeniem.

Gwałtownie zadarła głowę i wbiła w niego zaskoczone spojrzenie. _Skąd o tym wiedział?_ Akkarin obserwował ją spokojnym, lecz surowym wzrokiem, z którego jak zwykle nie dało wyczytać się żadnych emocji. Zdała sobie sprawę, że patrzy na niego z rozchylonymi ustami, więc szybko je zamknęła i odwróciła głowę w kierunku okna. Zacisnęła zęby, próbując pohamować rosnący gniew. Jak on to robił? Przecież spotkała się z młodym Uzdrowicielem w lesie i była pewna, że nikt więcej im nie towarzyszył. I dlaczego powiedział to takim tonem, jakby zrobiła coś złego?

- To prawda. - warknęła i zdziwiła się na dźwięk własnego głosu.

Usłyszała, jak Wielki Mistrz odstawia kieliszek na stół. Gdy niechętnie zerknęła w jego kierunku, zauważyła, że oparł się o blat i pochylił w jej stronę. Momentalnie przeszył ją zimny dreszcz, lecz zdołała zmusić się do utrzymania kontaktu wzrokowego. Akkarin posłał jej półuśmiech, a Sonea poczuła nieprzyjemny skręt na wysokości żołądka. Jego czarne, nieprzenikalne spojrzenie piekło jej skórę. Chcąc zachować nad sobą kontrolę, mocniej zacisnęła pięści, balansując na krawędzi bólu.

- Jestem ciekaw o czym tak długo rozmawialiście. - mruknął.

Sonea wydała z siebie ciche westchnięcie. Jego tupet ją przytłaczał. Nie była nawet w stanie wymyślić żadnej sensownej odpowiedzi, podczas gdy Wielki Mistrz potrafił zbić ją z tropu kilkoma słowami. Nienawidziła się za swoją słabość. Nienawidziła jego. Tego wyrachowanego, bezwzględnego człowieka. Ukrywał się za maską obojętności, manipulując każdym, kto stanął na jego drodze. Pozbawił ją cennego kontaktu z Rothenem, zastraszył, biorąc za zakładników bezpieczeństwo jego, jak i jej rodziny.

- O niczym takim, Wielki Mistrzu. - odpowiedziała lekko drżącym głosem.

- Soneo, czyżbyś zapomniała o naszej umowie? - spytał, przekrzywiając lekko głowę.

Całe jej ciało aż świerzbiło ją na myśl o możliwości posłania w jego kierunku uderzenia ogłuszającego. Wiedziała jednak, że nie miałaby z nim żadnych szans.

- O niczym nie zapomniałam.

- Odnoszę inne wrażenie. Mówiąc, że kiedy piśniesz chociaż słówko wszyscy, którzy są dla siebie ważni, mogą zapłacić za to życiem, nie miałem na myśli tylko Rothena i twojej rodziny w slumsach.

Jego słowa sparaliżowały ją do tego stopnia, że z trudem nabrała powietrze do płuc. Poczuła nagłą falę mdłości.

- Dorriena także to dotyczy. - dokończył i wyprostował się.

Sonea siedziała z opuszczoną głową, powoli trawiąc to, co właśnie usłyszała. Z trudem dopuszczała do siebie jego słowa.

Wspomnienia z przed kilku dni powróciły nagłą falą. Na nowo poczuła na wargach przyjemny pocałunek, którym obdarzył ją Dorrien. Dziwne łaskotanie w żołądku niemal nie wywołało uśmiechu na jej ustach.

- Nie powinnaś więcej z nim rozmawiać. - dotarł do niej jego chłodny głos.

- Co?! - krzyknęła, podrywając głowę i zapominając o zasadach dobrego wychowania.

Wielki Mistrz nie wydawał się być poruszony jej bezczelnym zachowaniem. Patrzył na nią tak jak zwykle - bez żadnych emocji, zero zaskoczenia, czy gniewu. Sonea nie raz miała ochotę wyprowadzić go z równowagi, tylko po to by w końcu zobaczyć na jego twarzy _jakiekolwiek_ uczucia. Przecież on _musiał_ coś czuć!

- Dlaczego?! - krzyknęła po raz kolejny.

- Aby uniknąć niepotrzebnych nieprzyjemności.

- Nic mu nie powiem! - jęknęła, zrywając się z miejsca. - Nie możesz zabronić mi... - zaczeła, lecz w porę ugryzła się w język.

Na widok lekkiego zdziwienia w jego spojrzeniu, poczuła nutkę triumfu.

- Dyskusja jest już skończona, Soneo.

Stała, drżąc na całym ciele. Opierała się o stół, wbijając w twardą powierzchnie paznokcie. Wściekłość dawała jej siłę, by wytrzymać intensywne spojrzenie pary czarnych oczu. W końcu jednak osłabła i niczym przegrany zwiesiła głowę. Oczy zaczęły ją szczypać i wiedziała, że musi jak najszybciej opuścić jadalnię.

- Czy mogę już odejść Wielki Mistrzu? - wydusiła z trudem ze ściśniętego gardła.

Akkarin westchnął głośno, lecz po chwili rzucił;

- Możesz.

Niemal biegiem wyszła z pokoju. W drzwiach minęła Takana, który patrzył na nią z pokrzepiająco. Jednak to nie pomogło. Gdy przekroczyła próg, poczuła silny zawrót głowy. Oparła się plecami o ścianę i zacisnęła powieki. Jej klatka piersiowa unosiła się jak po ogromnym wysiłku, gdy nabierała kolejne spazmatyczne oddechy. Zza plecami usłyszała stłumiony głos Wielkiego Mistrza;

- Jeszcze za wcześnie, Takanie...

Oderwała się od ściany i rzuciła w kierunku swojej sypialni. Najpierw zabronił jej kontaktować się z Rothenem, a teraz odebrał możliwość spotkań z kimś, kto był dla niej kimś znacznie więcej, niż przyjacielem. _Nienawidzę cię Akkarinie! _Krzyknęła, jednak wyłącznie ona mogła słyszeć własne myśli.

* * *

><p>Wracała do Rezydencji pogrążoną w mroku alejką, wiodącą przez ogrody. Była wykończona po całym dniu spędzonym w Bibliotece. Egzaminy zbliżały się wielkimi krokami, a Sonea każdego dnia zdawała sobie sprawę z kolejnej luki w jej wiedzy, którą należałoby uzupełnić. Mimo, że była wykończona, odwlekała w nieskończoność moment powrotu do Rezydencji. Pomimo takiego czasu, który spędziła w towarzystwie Wielkiego Mistrza, nie czuła się w jego obecności ani trochę swobodniej. Wręcz przeciwnie. Z każdym kolejnym dniem, tłumiona wewnątrz złość rosła do niebezpiecznych rozmiarów. Już dawno strach przerodził się w coś znacznie większego - w czystą nienawiść. Sonea obawiała się, że pewnego dnia nie będzie w stanie dłużej jej kontrolować.<p>

Dotknęła palcami klamki drzwi i zaklęła głośno, gdy zamiast wejść do środka, uderzyła boleśnie kolanem o twarde drewno. Zmarszczyła brwi i popchnęła je nieco mocniej. Już od progu wyczuła, że coś było nie w porządku. Rezydencja była spowita w całkowitym mroku i gdyby nie nagłe stuknięcie, które dobiegło do niej z piwnic, pomyślałaby, że jest kompletnie sama. Włosy zjeżyły się jej na karku, gdy wyczuła magiczne wibracje.

Nagle, ciszę przerwał czyjś krzyk. Stała jak porażona, nie mogąc zmusić stóp do oderwania się z podłogi, mimo, że widziała, że byłaby to najrozsądniejsza z możliwych decyzji. Ktoś znajdował się w podziemnych pomieszczeniach i najwyraźniej toczył walkę. Z Akkarinem? Czyżby ktoś dowiedział się o jego sekrecie? Być może było tam więcej osób? Poczuła słabą iskierkę nadziei, która dała jej odwagę, by ruszyć w kierunku co raz głośniejszych dźwięków.

Schodząc po schodach czuła drżenie nóg i wyłącznie jej własna ciekawość i upór sprawiały, że jeszcze nie zawróciła na pięcie. Gdy w końcu stanęła przed drzwiami, otoczyła ją przerażająca cisza. Jedynie serce głośno dudniło w jej piersi. Usłyszała męski głos, mówiący w obcym dla jej uszu języku. Odpowiedział mu drugi głos i Sonea niemal zachłysnęła się powietrzem, gdy rozpoznała jego właściciela. Akkarin mówił w tej samej tajemniczej mowie. Brzmiał zupełnie inaczej. Po raz pierwszy w jego tonie rozpoznała prawdziwą wściekłość i być może coś, co przypominało strach? Nagle dobiegł ją przeraźliwy krzyk.

Z jej ust wydarł się zduszony okrzyk, gdy drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i ujrzała w nich znajomą twarz Takana. Zakryła usta obiema dłońmi na widok sceny za jego plecami. Na ziemi leżał mężczyzna ubrany w proste odzienie. Tuż nad nim klęczał Akkarin, z dłonią przyciśniętą do jego karku. Z pomiędzy jego długich palców wypływała krew. Usłyszała chrząknięcie z ust służącego. Jej żołądek wykręcił się boleśnie, gdy Wielki Mistrz odwrócił głowę i skrzywił się na jej widok.

Odruchowo wycofała się o kilka kroków, lecz ku swojemu zdziwieniu napotkała za plecami przeszkodę. Z przerażeniem odnotowała, że to magiczna bariera powstrzymuje ją przed ucieczką.

- Soneo. - warknął Akkarin z nieukrywaną irytacją. - Podejdź tutaj.

Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy, lecz nie mogła się cofnąć. Musiała patrzeć na szkarłatną ciesz spływającą po jego dłoni. Akkarin, jakby czytając w jej myślach, wytarł krew w skrawek materiału, podsunięty mu przez Takana. Dopiero wtedy mogła spojrzeć w jego czarne oczy, które przyglądały jej się uważnie. Przystąpiła krok do przodu, nie rozumiejąc skąd nagle tyle w niej odwagi.

- Ten człowiek... To zabójca... - zaczął Akkarin zmęczonym głosem.

- Zupełnie taki sam jak ty. - warknęła ze złością. Skryty w niej potwór wyciągał swoje szpony.

- ... przysłany by mnie zlikwidować - dokończył.

Podszedł do niej, lecz Sonea nie dbała o to, że stał zdecydowanie za blisko.

- Jesteś mordercą. - wycedziła, rzucając przelotne spojrzenie w stronę martwego mężczyzny.

Akkarin zatrzymał się i uniósł wysoko brwi.

- Uważasz, że nie powinienem był się bronić?

- Uważam, że powinieneś był oddać go w ręce Gildii, kimkolwiek był. - powiedziała oschle i odwróciła się na pięcie.

Powstrzymała ją dłoń na jej nadgarstku. Siłą została zmuszona, by się odwrócić. Zderzyła się z jego czarnym spojrzeniem, gdy te bezlitośnie omiatało jej twarz. Zacisnęła zęby, próbując kontrolować gniew. Wyrwała rękę z jego uścisku, czując falę obrzydzenia.

- Nie dotykaj mnie. - warknęła.

- Soneo, zaczekaj. - powiedział ostrzegawczym tonem. - Nie rozumiesz.

Skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

- Możesz mnie zastraszać. Grozić mi i moim bliskim. Zakazywać rozmawiać z ludźmi, z którymi mnie coś łączyło. - powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Ale nie chcę słuchać twoich kłamstw.

- Ten człowiek był szpiegiem. - przerwał jej, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej.

Cofnęła się o krok z walącym sercem.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Kiedyś odpowiesz za to wszystko. Wiem o tym. - odwróciła się, nie mogąc znieść siły jego wzroku. I tak powiedziała już zbyt wiele. Nie wytrzyma ani chwili dłużej.

Ku jej zdziwieniu, Akkarin pozwolił jej dojść do drzwi.

- Soneo. - zatrzymał ją dźwięk jego głosu. Nawet na niego nie spojrzała. Pragnęła po prostu wyjść. - Pamiętaj, że jeśli piśniesz chociaż słówko...

- Wiem. - ucięła. - Nie martw się Wielki Mistrzu. - powiedziała ironicznie. - Nie zdradzę twojego sekretu.

Szybkim krokiem zaczęła wspinać się po schodach.

- _Jeszcze nie..._ - szepnęła ledwie słyszalnie.


	3. Największe zagrożenie

**"Największe zagrożenie"**

_A/N; Rozdział drugi :) Chciałam, żeby był trochę dłuższy, ale w ostateczności postanowiłam podzielić go na dwie części. Witam wszystkich, którzy zaglądają tutaj i czytają! :) Bardzo dziękuję tym, którzy poświęcają chwilę, by zostawić po sobie ślad._

_**Francesca**, bardzo się cieszę, że podobały Ci się "Decyzje" i uważasz je za spójne i logiczne. Nawet nie wiesz, jaki to dla mnie komplement! :D Cały czas starałam się tak prowadzić opowiadanie, by na końcu wszystko miało swój sens. W przypadku tej historii, również postaram się nie zawieść Twoich oczekiwań :)_

_Proszę, czytajcie i piszcie :)_

* * *

><p>Kroki za jej plecami stawały się co raz głośniejsze, więc przyspieszyła, widząc przed sobą drzwi do Rezydencji. Banda Regina nie odpuściła jej nawet po jego porażce na Arenie. Z początku ich zaczepki były nie groźne, lecz od jakiegoś czasu znów posuwali się za daleko. Kilka dni wcześniej złapali ją, gdy wracała z dodatkowych lekcji z Yikmo. Było ich kilkunastu i dali jej tak popalić, że gdy już znudziło im się przysmażanie jej tarczy, musiała odczekać dobrą godzinę, zanim była w stanie wstać o własnych siłach.<p>

Nie powiedziała Akkarinowi. Nie chciała mu się żalić i nawet nie miała większych pretensji o brak jakichkolwiek interwencji. Jednak czuła złość na samą myśl o jego bierności. Najbardziej irytował ją fakt, że Wielki Mistrz doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z jej prześladowców i wiedział, do czego się posuwają. Świetnie się bawił, podczas gdy ona nie raz ledwo wracała do domu i z trudem wdrapywała się po schodach na pierwsze piętro.

Poczuła wibrację na tarczy, gdy jedno z uderzeń okazało się być celne. Zacisnęła zęby i jeszcze bardziej przyspieszyła kroku. Gdy dotknęła klamki, musiała rozkojarzyć się na chwilę i osłabić swoją barierę ochronną. Poczuła gorąca smugę na łydce. Do środka wpadła z przekleństwem na ustach. Zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi i natychmiast spojrzała na ranę, wyrządzoną przez drobne uderzenie palące.

- Jasna cholera. - warknęła i posłała w ciało leczniczą energię.

Wtedy dotarł do niej znajomy szelest szat. Błyskawicznie wyprostowała się i spojrzała w czarne oczy, które obserwowały ją uważnie. Miała wrażenie, że widziała znikający cień półuśmiechu z jego ust. To tylko jeszcze bardziej ją rozgniewało.

- Wielki Mistrzu. - wycedziła i ukłoniła się grzecznie.

Akkarin wstał i podszedł odrobinę bliżej.

- Taki język nie jest akceptowany w tym domu. - powiedział.

Zacisnęła usta i niżej opuściła głowę.

- Wybacz, Wielki Mistrzu. - nie zamierzała mu się tłumaczyć.

- Co stało się z twoją nogą?

- Nic. - skłamała.

- Przecież widziałem.

_Co cię to obchodzi?_ Pomyślała i ledwo zdążyła ugryźć się w język.

- To tylko Regin. - odparła, wzruszając ramionami.

- Ach, znowu on...

Podniosła na niego rozwścieczone spojrzenie. Powiedział to taki tonem, jakby mówił o jakiejś przyjemnej rutynie.

- Ostatnio nie daje ci spokoju, prawda? - spytał, mrużąc przy tym oczy i Sonea poczuła pilną potrzebę wycofania się do swojej sypialni.

Akkarin zrobił krok w tył, chyba po to, by lepiej przyjrzeć się jej nodze, lecz Sonea wykorzystała ten moment na ucieczkę. Nie zdążyła jednak dotrzeć do schodów, gdy zatrzymał ją jego głos.

- Soneo.

Niechętnie odwróciła się i spojrzała w beznamiętną czerń jego oczu.

- Zadałem ci pytanie.

- I znasz na nie odpowiedź.

Akkarin uniósł brwi i przez chwilę wyglądał na lekko zaskoczonego jej śmiałością. Sonea jednak zdążyła już skarcić się w myślach za brak kontroli nad sobą.

- Czyżby? - mruknął i ruszył w jej kierunku.

- Jestem zmęczona. Chciałabym odpocząć. - powiedziała z zamiarem odwrócenia się do niego plecami.

- Gdyby Regin naprzykrzał ci się zbyt mocno na pewno byś mi o tym powiedziała, prawda?

Zacisnęła pięści, czując nagłe drżenie dłoni. Jego obecność źle na nią działała. Traciła zdolność temperowania własnego gniewu, gdy zadawał jej tak idiotyczne pytania.

- Robisz to specjalnie, Wielki Mistrzu? - warknęła, prawie trzęsąc się ze złości. - Doskonale wiesz, jak często się to zdarza, więc dlaczego zadajesz mi takie pytania? Widzę, jak cię to bawi. Jak za każdym razem, zamiast walczyć, pozwalam im sobą pomiatać.

Akkarin stał przed nią ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i wyglądał na kompletnie nieporuszonego jej słowami. Jego spokój tylko jeszcze bardziej ją rozjuszał.

- Jeśli to dla ciebie taka świetna zabawa, powiedz. Następnych razem, gdy będziesz mnie obserwował, postaram się urozmaicić scenkę jakimiś ciekawymi elementami. - warknęła, niezbyt świadoma tego, że Wielki Mistrz zacisnął jedną dłoń w pięść.

Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, że tym razem posunęła się odrobinę za daleko. Jego oczy błyszczały gniewnymi iskrami i wiedziała, że jej wyskok nie obejdzie się bez odpowiedniej kary.

- Twój temperament przybrał ostatnio na silę, czy odnoszę mylne wrażenie? - zapytał.

A więc postanowił drażnić ją dalej.

Sonea warknęła głośno i odwróciła się, by wspiąć się po schodach na pierwsze piętro. Usłyszała za sobą jego kroki, lecz pohamowała chęć otoczenia się tarczą. Miała go naprawdę dość, a wyglądało na to, że Akkarin czerpał z tej żenującej sytuacji mnóstwo radości. Jakby widok jej, wybuchającej nagłym gniewem, był zabawny. Sonea nie uznawała tej kłótni za coś wartego przedłużania. Dlaczego po prostu nie zostawi jej w spokoju, jak zwykle?

- Zatrzymaj się. - polecił jej jego ostry głos.

Posłuchała go i natychmiast pożałowała.

- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

- Nie pytałem cię o zdanie.

- To nic nowego. - odgryzła się.

- Zapominasz się...

- Mam to gdzieś. Po prostu pozwól mi już odejść.

- Sądziłem, że te niegroźne zaczepki Regina będą dla ciebie dobrym treningiem. Yikmo wspominał, że idzie ci lepiej z każdym dniem.

Zaniepokoiło ja to, że Akkarin aż tak interesował się jej ćwiczeniami z Wojownikiem.

- Świetnym treningiem jest także wracanie do domu na czworakach. - mruknęła, chociaż nie miała zamiaru mówić niczego podobnego.

_Pomyśli, że użalasz się nad sobą._ Skarciła się w myślach.

Wielki Mistrz uniósł nieco wyżej brwi i przez krótką chwilę wyglądał nawet na zaskoczonego. Sonea wiedziała, że potrafił doskonale grać, zmieniając role szybciej, niż była w stanie to zauważyć.

- Jeśli chcesz... - zaczął spokojnym, chłodnym głosem.

- Nic od ciebie nie chcę! - wybuchnęła, gwałtownie cofając się w stronę drzwi, za którymi była jej sypialnia.

Na karku poczuła nieprzyjemny dreszcz na samą myśl o otrzymaniu od niego pomocy. Gdyby Regin i jego banda zostaliby przez niego utemperowani, nie skończyłoby się to dobrze. Była pewna, że jedynie pogorszyłoby to jej sytuację. Po za tym, sam pomysł interweniującego Akkarina był dla niej nie do przyjęcia.

- Nie chcę twojej pomocy! - powiedziała głośno. - Jedyne, czego chcę, to skończyć naukę i uwolnić się od ciebie! Wyrwać się z tego więzienia i nigdy więcej cię nie oglądać!

Akkarin zmarszczył brwi i zmniejszył dzielącą ich odległość do zaledwie kilkunastu centymetrów. Sonea niemal przestała oddychać. Nie była pewna, czy to z powodu znalezienia się tak blisko człowieka, który wielokrotnie zabijał, czy też przez słowa, które przed chwilą opuściły jej usta. Jej kolana zaczęły lekko drżeć.

- Chyba nie sądzisz, że pozwolę, byś zniknęła wraz z moim sekretem. - powiedział tak cicho, że ledwie słyszała jego słowa. Stał jednak tak blisko, że wyczytałaby je nawet z ruchu jego warg.

- C-co? - wydukała, sparaliżowana.

- To, co słyszałaś. Zbyt wiele wiesz.

Silna fala mdłości ścisnęła jej żołądek. Miała wrażenie, jakby cały świat zwolnił na chwilę, by po chwili rozpędzić się do niewyobrażalnej prędkości.

- Nie możesz...

- Mogę i jeśli nie okażesz chociaż odrobiny posłuszeństwa, sprawię, że to, co czeka cię po ukończeniu Gildii, będzie jeszcze mniej przyjemne. - powiedział, a lód w jego głosie, wbił się niczym igły w jej kręgosłup.

Pokręciła przecząco głową, nie mogąc wydobyć słowa z rozchylonych warg.

- Ostatnio sprawiasz mi wiele problemów. Powinnaś skupić się na nauce, zamiast na próbach wyprowadzania mnie z równowagi, gdyż przyznam, że dzisiaj ci się niemal udało. - warknął i uderzył pięścią w ścianę, o którą się opierała.

Podskoczyła i odsunęła się na bezpieczną odległość. Gdzie podziała się jej odwaga i niechęć, w miejsce tego obezwładniającego strachu? Dlaczego znów była taka słaba!?

- Nienawidzę cię... - wyszeptała, a do jej oczu nabiegły pierwsze łzy.

Jego usta wygięły się w gorzkim półuśmiechu.

- Wynoś się do swojego pokoju i nie wychodź z niego, dopóki ci na to nie pozwolę. - zagrzmiał.

Sonea struchlała i natychmiast wykonała jego polecenie. Zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi, zaryglowała zamek i obłożyła je barierą dźwiękową.

Ledwo dotarła do łóżka, na które rzuciła się ze zduszonym krzykiem. Zakryła twarz drżącymi dłońmi, próbując zatrzymać łzy. Nie pomogło. Wybuchnęła głośnym szlochem, czując ogromny ból w sercu. Z trudem łapała kolejne oddechy. Panika co raz mocniej zacieśniała się wokół niej, uniemożliwiając zapanowanie nad sobą.

To, co przed chwilą usłyszała zaczynało nabierać przerażających kształtów. Nie uwolni się. Nie pozwoli jej na to. Zawsze będzie jej cieniem, nigdy nie zazna pełnej swobody. Zapłakała jeszcze głośniej, a jej płuca niemal nie rozdarły się od krzyku, który wydarł się z jej ust.

Chwyciła leżącą obok poduszkę i wtuliła w nią twarz, próbując uciszyć się chociaż na moment. Poczuła znajomy zapach Rezydencji i z wściekłością odrzuciła ją, nie dbając o to, czy niczego nie uszkodzi. Usłyszała dźwięk tłuczonego szkła i przypomniała sobie o wazonie na komodzie. Nie obchodził ją on teraz, ani już nigdy nie będzie.

Dopóki Akkarin żyje, będzie miał nad nią kontrolę. Dopóki żyje, nie ucieknie. Dopóki żyje...

_Dopóki żyje_.

Energicznie usiadła i otarła łzy. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że jej wyobraźnia podsunęła jej taki pomysł. Zachłysnęła się powietrzem na samą myśl o prawdopodobieństwie powodzenia misji tak szalonej i w zasadzie niewykonalnej. Jednak nic nie jest niemożliwe, jeśli mocno się tego pragnie. Przeszedł ją zimny dreszcz podekscytowania.

_Nie jesteś do tego zdolna_. Pomyślała.

_Jesteś_. Odpowiedział drugi głosik, który ostatnio odzywał się co raz częściej.

* * *

><p>- Jak najskuteczniej rozbroić bardzo silną tarczę? - zapytała, podnosząc z ziemi drewnianego manekina, którego wykorzystywali do ćwiczeń.<p>

- Słucham? - Mistrz Yikmo odwrócił się na pięcie, a jego twarz wyrażała zdziwienie.

Sonea opuściła wzrok, speszona jego reakcją.

- Jeszcze tydzień temu upierałaś się, że nie chcesz uczyć się walczyć. - dodał z pobrzmiewającą w jego głosie dumą. Zapewne myślał, że to on zachęcił ją do nauki sztuk walki. - Zaskakujesz mnie, Soneo. Rozumiem, że na dzisiaj kończymy z technikami obrony?

Przytaknęła z lekkim uśmiechem. Wojownik zakasał rękawy i gestem dłoni polecił jej podejść na środek.

- Mogę zapytać, co sprawiło, że tak nagle zmieniłaś zdanie? - spytał, mrużąc oczy w ciekawskiej manierze.

Sonea wzruszyła ramionami.

- Myślałam o wystartowaniu w turnieju. - odparła swobodnie.

Yikmo zakrztusił się z wrażenia. Zasłonił usta dłonią i wciąż kaszląc, spojrzał na nią w niedowierzaniu. Widząc upór w jej spojrzeniu, wyprostował się i odchrząknął.

- Turniej zaczyna się za trzy miesiące... Przed nami wiele pracy. - powiedział, mierzwiąc dłonią krótkie włosy.

* * *

><p>Wyciągnęła rękę starając się dosięgnąć interesujący ją wolumin, gdy nagle usłyszała czyjś głos.<p>

- Soneo.

Niemal nie straciła równowagi, stojąc na drabinie, gdy obejrzała się przez ramię i zobaczyła czającego się w mroku Rothena.

Szybko zeskoczyła na dół, podeszła do Alchemika i mocno uściskała. Natychmiast jednak poczuła ukłucie niepewności. Nie powinni się spotykać, ani rozmawiać. Czyżby coś się stało? Dlaczego Rothen złamał zakaz?

- Co tutaj robisz? - zapytał ją.

- Mam pozwolenie Wielkiego Mistrza na przebywanie w bibliotece magów. - myślała, że o tym wiedział.

- Rozumiem... - mruknął i rozejrzał się nerwowo.

Nagle chwycił ją za rękaw szaty i pociągnął za sobą.

- Kręci się tu za dużo ludzi. - wyjaśnił, a Sonea mruknęła, że nie zgadza się z nim. Biblioteka była prawdopodobnie najbardziej wyludnionym miejscem w całej Gildii.

Gdy w końcu zatrzymał się na styku dwóch bocznych alejek, odetchnął z ulgą.

- Nawet dobrze się składa, że się spotkaliśmy. I tak chciałem cię dziś szukać po zajęciach.

- Coś się stało? - zapytała, marszcząc brwi.

Rothen posłał jej jedno z tych swoich spojrzeń, którego nie widziała od paru długich lat. Patrzył na nią karcącym wzrokiem mentora, ganiącego swoją nowicjuszkę.

- Co to za głupi pomysł z tym turniejem? - przeszedł od razu do sedna.

Sonea uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Wieść rozeszła się szybciej, niż się tego spodziewała.

- Uważasz, że nie dam sobie rady? - zapytała łobuzersko.

Alchemik fuknął i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

- Nienawidziłaś sztuk wojennych! Więc co się stało? Tylko nie mów mi, że to było nagłe olśnienie.

Dziewczyna zachichotała i zakryła usta dłonią.

- Zawsze warto próbować nowych rzeczy. - mruknęła, wciąż uśmiechając się.

Rothen chwycił ją za ramię. Dość mocno, na co Sonea zareagowała cichym syknięciem.

- Koniec żartów. Mów, o co chodzi.

Westchnęła zrezygnowana i wywróciła oczami.

- Już dobrze, nie martw się. Nie zamierzam startować w turnieju, to była tylko taka przykrywka... - zaczęła.

- Całe szczęście! Już myślałem, że zwariowałaś, lub skusiła cię nagroda...

- Jaka nagroda? - przerwała mu, zaciekawiona.

- Widzę, że nie masz bladego pojęcia o tym turnieju. Zwycięzca może wybrać dowolnego maga, z którym chce walczyć i jeśli on wyrazi zgodę...

Wiedziała, że na wygranego czeka specjalna nagroda, lecz nie była świadoma jej rozmiarów. Rothen podał jej pomysł jak na tacy. Pierwotnie naprawdę chciała wykorzystać turniej, jako wytłumaczenie dla nagłej chęci walki. Lecz skoro los dawał jej taką szansę, ciężko było oprzeć się pokusie i z niej nie skorzystać. Być może turniej nie był wcale takim złym pomysłem?

- Dowolnego maga? - szepnęła, głosem uniesionym z podekscytowania.

- Tak. Chwila, o jakiej przykrywce mówiłaś?

- Co? - zreflektowała się. - O niczym takim. Chciałam po prostu namówić Yikmo do uczenia mnie nieco bardziej zaawansowanych technik. - uśmiechnęła się.

Rothen zmarszczył brwi i posłał jej krytyczne spojrzenie. Nie wiedział jednak, że Sonea co raz lepiej potrafiła ukrywać przed nim prawdę.

- Mam nadzieję, że niczego nie knujesz. - mruknął, nie przestając mierzyć ją wzrokiem. - Turniej to nie byle jaka zabawa dla nowicjuszy i magów. Tylko najlepsi biorą w nim udział. Na dodatek to twój ostatni rok nauki, nie powinnaś się rozpraszać przed najważniejszymi egzaminami.

- Nic się nie martw. - zapewniła go pogodnym głosem, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

Oboje podskoczyli, gdy usłyszeli zbliżające się kroki. Alchemik dał jej ponaglający znak ręką, więc Sonea pospiesznie oddaliła się w jedną z bocznych alejek, nie oglądając się za siebie. Zastanawiała się, jak zdoła ukryć przed nim swój szaleńczy pomysł. Nie wiedziała jednak, że nie będzie musiała.

* * *

><p>Nadgarstek zaczął ją już pobolewać od ciągłego pisania, więc odchyliła się w swoim krześle i omiotła wzrokiem notatki, które przygotowała na zbliżające się zajęcia z anatomii układu kostnego dziecka. Z zadowoleniem pokiwała głową.<p>

Wzdrygnęła się, słysząc pukanie do drzwi. To pewnie Takan, pomyślała zerkając na zegar i widząc na nim godzinę kolacji. Od kłótni z Akkarinem minęły trzy dni i można by powiedzieć, że Sonea miała... szlaban. Na szczęście służący dbał o nią i jakby chcąc zrekompensować jej izolację (którą powitała z wdzięcznością), przemycał w jej posiłkach drobne, miłe niespodzianki. Ostatniego wieczora były to słodkie orzechy w syropie, które pochłonęła niemal na raz. Na samą myśl o tym, co dziś ją czeka, poczuła napływającą do ust ślinkę.

Wstała i z nieobecnym uśmiechem podeszła do drzwi. Gdy je otworzyła, poczuła zastygające w jej ciele wszystkie mięśnie. Zamiast przyjaznej twarzy Takana, ujrzała mroczne oblicze Akkarina i jego usta wygięte w drwiącym półuśmiechu.

- Wielki Mistrzu. - dygnęła i opuściła wzrok.

- Soneo. - powiedział.

Czekała na dalsze słowa. W zamian za to, ogarnęła ich niepokojąca cisza. Sonea czuła rosnące napięcie na własnej skórze. W końcu przemogła się i podniosła głowę. Zdała sobie sprawę, że Akkarin stoi w otwartych drzwiach, co dawało mu swobodny wgląd do jej sypialni. Skrzywiła się i ostrożnie przekroczyła próg, pociągając za sobą drzwi, aż te kliknęły cicho. Jednocześnie przypomniała sobie o zakazie opuszczania pokoju, dopóki jej na to nie powoli i mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

- Rozmawiałem dziś z twoim nauczycielem sztuk wojennych. - powiedział nagle. - Jest z ciebie bardzo zadowolony.

Sonea poczuła ucisk w żołądku, lecz nie pozwoliła, by emocje które ukrywała, stały się dla niego widoczne. Zacisnęła zęby boleśnie, pracując nad wyrazem swojej twarzy.

- Cieszy mnie to niezmiernie. - odpowiedziała beznamiętnie.

- Wspomniał mi coś o turnieju.

Mogła się tego spodziewać. Yikmo nie miał powodów, by okłamywać Wielkiego Mistrza. Zimny dreszcze zbiegł po jej kręgosłupie, kiedy wzrok Akkarina stał się jeszcze bardziej intensywny.

- To bardzo ciekawe, Soneo... - mruknął i przystąpił pół kroku w jej stronę.

Dziewczyna przywarła plecami do drewnianych drzwi za sobą.

- Nie widziałem, że aż tak zainteresowały cię techniki walki. Byłaś ich przeciwniczką. Wygląda na to, że Mistrz Yikmo osiągnął swój cel.

- Najwyraźniej... - mruknęła i wbiła spojrzenie w swoje stopy.

- Z tej okazji, coś mi się przypomniało. Czytałaś może Najnowsze Dzieje Gildii, pióra Mistrza Jugena?

Niepewnie zerknęła na niego z ukosa, nie rozpoznając dziwnego sposobu, w jaki się do niej zwracał. Akkarin obserwował ją z lekkim rozbawieniem, co dało jej pewność, że na pewno coś planuje.

W odpowiedzi na jego pytanie, zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy.

- W jednym z najnowszych rozdziałów, zawarł historię świeżo upieczonego maga, który został właśnie zwycięzcą turnieju. Podczas walki z magiem, którego nigdy nie darzył wielką sympatią, z resztą z wzajemnością, doszło do tragicznego wypadku. Widzisz Soneo... - mruknął i ponownie zbliżył się do niej. - Nie stosuje się w takim wypadku dodatkowej tarczy ochronnej. Młodzieniec był zbyt pewny siebie i za mocno osłabił własną. Tak się złożyło, że przeciwnik źle dostosował poziom mocy w uderzeniu i biedny chłopak zginął na miejscu.

Serce w jej piersi biło tak głośno, że była pewna, iż Akkarin je słyszy. Czy on właśnie próbował ją zastraszyć?

- Oczywiście nikt nie oskarżył Mistrza Orena o morderstwo. - dodał, jakby żartując. - Takie rzeczy się zdarzają.

Sonea spięła się. Była pewna, że Akkarin nie mówił jej tego przez przypadek. W końcu przyszedł do niej tylko po to, by w swoich słowach zawrzeć ostrzeżenie - wie, co zaplanowała i nie powoli na realizację tego planu. Ma nad nią przewagę. Zawsze ją miał...

- Nie rozumiem, co to ma wspólnego...

- Z tobą? - zmrużył oczy.

Sonea znała ten gest, jako oznakę momentu, w którym Akkarin zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. Ze złością stwierdziła, że potrafiła rozszyfrowywać sygnały, które jej posyłał. Jakim cudem zdołała go na tyle poznać? Przecież unikała go jak ognia, a każda chwila spędzona w jego towarzystwie była dla niej prawdziwą udręką.

- Twoje powierzchowne myśli są tak głośne, że równie dobrze mogłabyś to powiedzieć. - warknął.

Ziemia usunęła się spod jej stóp i Sonea czuła, że traci oparcie. Zaparła się dłonią o framugę drzwi. Zapomniała jak świetnie radził sobie z odczytywaniem myśli bez kontaktu fizycznego. Ile razy już to robił, podczas gdy ona nie zdawała sobie z niczego sprawy?

Szyderczy uśmiech zawitał na jego ustach i Sonea zrozumiała, że robi to cały czas. Poczuła ogarniającą ją furię.

- Czy mógłbyś przestać, Wielki Mistrzu? - myślała, że jej głos zabrzmi uprzejmie, lecz był przesiąknięty wyłącznie złością.

- Zbyt głośno myślisz. - odparł, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. - Więc jeśli uważasz, że pozwolę ci zrobić coś tak głupiego, to grubo się mylisz. Nie wystartujesz w żadnym turnieju.

Sonea otworzył usta, chcąc zaprotestować.

- Powiedziałem. Zapomnij o tym, inaczej koniec z zajęciami z Mistrzem Yikmo. - warknął.

Zacisnęła pięści, czując jak zaczyna drżeć ze wściekłości. Znowu to robił. Manipulował nią, zastraszał i bawił się nią jak marionetką. A ona mu na to pozwalała. Akkarin odwrócił się do niej plecami i ruszył do drzwi własnej sypialni. Sonea poruszyła się w jego stronę, wiedziona czymś, co mogło być determinacją lub nagłą odwagą.

- Nie przestanę trenować. - powiedziała głośno.

Mężczyzna w czerni zatrzymał się i powoli zwrócił w jej kierunku. Jego brwi były zmarszczone i wyglądał na lekko zaniepokojonego.

- Będę ćwiczyć tak długo, aż ci dorównam.

Z jego płuc wydarło się groźne warknięcie. Kilkoma krokami podszedł do niej, tak że Sonea znów została przyparta do drzwi. Zanim zdążył się odezwać, wyparowała;

- Boisz się tego, że będę mogła ci zagrozić.

Natychmiast pożałowała swoich słów. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie. Miała wrażenie, że siłą powstrzymywał się przed uderzeniem jej. Przerażał ją.

- Głupia dziewczyno. - powiedział głośno, a echo jego głosu rozeszło się po całym korytarzu. - Naprawdę myślisz, że to ja jestem twoim największym wrogiem?

Rozszerzyła oczy, słysząc jak wypowiada jej własne myśli.

- Jesteś równie uparta, co zdolna, lecz wiedz, że sama na siebie sprowadzisz katastrofę. - warknął i chwycił ją za ramię. - Nie sądź, że możesz się ze mną mierzyć.

Sonea znieruchomiała, niezdolna do jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Dotykał ją. Była w niebezpieczeństwie. Tak jak mówił, sama była sobie winna, powinna była siedzieć cicho...

- Nadchodzi coś znacznie gorszego, a ty tak samo jak cała Gildia, jesteś ślepa. Próbowałem ci wytłumaczyć, lecz odpychasz od siebie prawdę. - syknął i mocniej zacisnął palce wokół jej ręki. Sonea zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna zacząć wołać o pomoc. - Przyjdzie taki moment, że w końcu zrozumiesz, że...

Przerwały im czyjeś kroki na schodach. Akkarin odsunął się od niej jak oparzony, wyprostował i splótł dłonie za plecami. Emocje z jego twarzy po prostu wyparowały. Ukazała im się głowa Takana.

- Panie... - zaczął niepewnie i posłał Akkarinowi pytające spojrzenie.

Sonea odetchnęła z ulgą, dziękując mu za wyczucie dobrego momentu. Korzystając z okazji, otworzyła drzwi i wsunęła się do pokoju. Zabezpieczyła wejście kilkoma zaklęciami i z walącym sercem usiadła na łóżku.

Co chciał jej powiedzieć? Co miał na myśli, mówiąc, że jest ślepa? Jego słowa nieprzyjemnie wirowały w jej głowie. Nie potrafiła się na niczym skupić.

Jednego była pewna. Właśnie ocalała z wielkiego zagrożenia. Wyszła cało z konfrontacji z Akkarinem, lecz drugi raz może nie mieć tyle szczęścia. Nie może dopuścić do tego po raz kolejny, zanim nie będzie gotowa. Nie wiedziała jak cienka była już granica jego wytrzymałości. Z pełną świadomością testowała ją, lecz dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że próby te mogą okazać się dla niej fatalne w skutkach. Musi nauczyć się kontrolować emocje, dopóki nie będzie pewna, że nadszedł właściwy moment.


	4. Pierwsza krew

**"Pierwsza krew"**

_A/N: Siłą powstrzymuję się przed dopisaniem do tego rozdziału jeszcze kilku rzeczy, lecz zostawię je sobie na kolejny ;). Uff..._

_Droga **elark**, dziękuję za Twój komentarz, zawsze jestem wdzięczna za opinię, wytknięcie pewnych błędów - to uczula na przyszłość. Jednak odczuwam silną potrzebę obrony :) "Poza tym" to jedyna poprawna pisownia tych dwóch słów. Nie "pozatym", a już na pewno nie "po za tym". Mam nadzieję, że się nie pogniewasz o ten kontratak ;) Jeśli chodzi o końcówki - bardzo na nie uważam. Na początku "Decyzji" zdarzały mi się one znacznie częściej, lecz obecnie ciągle pracuję nad tym, by moje teksty czytało się jak najprzyjemniej. Pozdrawiam i do przeczytania ;)_

* * *

><p>Dzień końcowych egzaminów nadszedł tak niespodziewanie, że Sonea nie mogła się nadziwić kiedy minęły te wszystkie lata. To prawda, ominęła jeden rok, przeskakując klasę wyżej, lecz i tak była odrobinę przytłoczona tym, że to już koniec.<p>

Z jednej strony czuła ekscytację. Nareszcie nadszedł moment, w którym stanie się magiem. Czekała na to cztery długie lata, osiem niekończących się semestrów wypełnionych upokorzeniami ze strony Regina. Wiele nieprzespanych nocy i tysiące przeczytanych stron ksiąg, które wyciągała z odmętów biblioteki. Lecz przede wszystkim, przez ten cały czas, towarzyszyła jej złość.

Wzdrygnęła się na wspomnienie ostatniej kłótni, którą odbyli. Akkarin dowiedział się, że nie zrezygnowała z konkursu i był po prostu wściekły. Sonea, nauczona doświadczeniem, przyjęła jego sprzeciw w milczeniu, po czym odpowiedziała, że nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru zmieniać zdania i nie widzi przeszkód, dla których nie mogłaby wziąć udziału w turnieju. Wielki Mistrz jedynie zacisnął usta i podsumował ją, jako "nieposłuszną nowicjuszkę". Odczuwała dziwną satysfakcję, kiedy ją tak nazywał.

O tyle, o ile cieszył ją dzień ukończenia studiów, o tyle nie mogła pozbyć się towarzyszącego jej niepokoju. Nie wiedziała co było lepsze. Nieciekawa codzienność, do której przywykła, czy też przyszłość, która napawała ją strachem. Słowa Akkarina były w niej wciąż żywe. Była pewna, że nie zapomniał, więc nie spodziewała się niczego dobrego.

Spojrzeniem omiotła swój pokój w Rezydencji. Miała nadzieję, że wkrótce to miejsce przestanie być jej domem. Obiecała sobie, że kiedy wróci, przejrzy swoje rzeczy, by być przygotowaną do jak najszybszego opuszczenia sypialni. Lecz teraz musiała się pospieszyć, by zdążyć na swój ostatni egzamin z wybranej przez siebie dyscypliny.

* * *

><p>- Jak ci poszło? - zapytał Rothen ze słabym uśmiechem.<p>

Czekał na nią przed wyjściem. Sonea wciąż nie mogła przywyknąć do tego, że mogli w końcu ze sobą rozmawiać. O ten cenny skarb, jakim były chwile spędzone razem z Rothenem, zażarcie walczyła przez ostatnie miesiące. Akkarin w końcu ugiął się, po części chyba świadomy nadchodzącej chwili ukończenia przez nią studiów.

- Dobrze. - odparła i wzruszyła ramionami.

Uczyła się i trenowała wiele godzin. Nie dopuszczała do siebie innej opcji, niż jeden z lepszych wyników.

- Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że wybrałaś Sztuki wojenne. Myślałem, że chciałaś być Uzdrowicielką.

Westchnęła głośno.

- Już o tym rozmawialiśmy.

- Wiem. Jednak nadal nie potrafię sobie tego wyjaśnić. Najpierw te ćwiczenia z Yikmo, później turniej, a w końcu dyscyplina... Nie rozumiem, co tak nagle cię zmieniło.

Spojrzała na niego poważnie. Gdyby tylko znał prawdę... Lecz nie mogła mu powiedzieć, że zdecydowała się zostać Wojowniczką, po to, by kiedyś stać się silniejszą od Akkarina i go pokonać. Przestraszyłaby go, a już na pewno nie zdołałaby przekonać, że wygranie walki z Wielkim Mistrzem jest możliwe. Jednak, jeśli więcej osób pozna prawdę...

- Kto będzie twoim kolejnym przeciwnikiem? - jego głos wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. - Pierwsze dwie walki poszły ci jak z płatka, więc nie spodziewam się niczego innego, jak samych dalszych sukcesów. - puścił jej oko.

Odpowiedziała mu szczerym uśmiechem. Mimo, że nie popierał jej decyzji o udziale w konkursie, teraz nieustannie ją wspierał i motywował.

- Johid, chłopak z grupy niżej.

Miała jeszcze kilka dni, by się przygotować. Musi powtórzyć podstawowe techniki. Te najwymyślniejsze chciała zachować na sam finał.

- Chodźmy coś zjeść, umieram z głodu, a to chyba pora obiadu. - dodała i chwyciła Alchemika pod rękę.

* * *

><p>Leżała w łóżku i w zamyśleniu wpatrywała się w biały sufit. Ręce ułożyła wygodnie pod głową. Było jej ciepło i przyjemnie pod otulającą ją kołdrą. Jednak nie mogła się zmusić do snu. Jej myśli uparcie krążyły wokół walki, którą miała rozegrać następnego dnia. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem i pokona przeciwnika w pierwszych trzech rundach, zachowa wiele energii i zagwarantuje sobie miejsce w ćwierćfinałach. Dotychczas nie miała żadnych problemów z wygrywaniem pojedynków. Przekonała się, że to czego uczył ją Yikmo, było bezcenną wiedzą. Udało jej się nawet polubić Sztuki wojenne i zaczęła czerpać niezdrową radość z każdej wygranej.<p>

Nabrała do płuc głęboki oddech i powoli wypuściła powietrze. Lubiła wieczory, kiedy Rezydencja była ogarnięta kompletną ciszą. Zamykała oczy i pozwalała myślom odpłynąć daleko od problemów, które ją dręczyły. Od wiecznych sporów z Akkarinem, od niepewności czekającej na nią po ukończeniu studiów, od gniewu, który od dłuższego czasu nie pozwalał jej zaznać pełnego spokoju. Każdego ranka, gdy stawała przed lustrem i patrzyła na swoje odbicie, widziała w nim coś niepokojącego. W jej brązowych oczach co raz częściej pojawiał się płomień, który powoli trawił ją od środka. Sama do końca nie wiedziała ile złości w sobie nosi.

Serce w jej piersi biło spokojniej z każdą minutą. Nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy zasnęła.

Zbudziła się z bólem głowy i jęknęła cicho. Z wysiłkiem podniosła się i usiadła. Nieprzytomnym wzrokiem rozejrzała się po pokoju i skrzywiła się, gdy oślepiło ją jaskrawe światło. Niechętnie opuściła stopy na drewnianą podłogę i wstała, by przeprowadzić poranną toaletę. Poczuła silny zawrót głowy i niemal nie przewróciła się z powrotem na łóżko. Zdołała ustać w miejscu. Zmarszczyła brwi. Coś było nie w porządku. Nie czuła się dobrze.

Ten promieniujący ból w skroniach i dziwnie miękkie nogi nie świadczyły o niczym dobrym. Była słaba. Przerażająco słaba.

Musiałam się rozchorować, dotarło do niej. Usiadła i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Nie, nie może być chora akurat dzisiaj. Wczoraj czuła się świetnie. Czyżby przesadziła z wieczornym treningiem? Jęknęła głośniej i podejrzała swoją moc. Była faktycznie zaniżona i wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak u chorej osoby. Musi zawołać Takana. Potrzebuje czegoś, co postawi ją na nogi. Natychmiast.

* * *

><p>Vinara odsunęła dłoń z jej czoła i zacisnęła usta w cienką linijkę. Nie wyglądała na szczególnie zachwyconą tym, że została tak pilnie ściągnięta do Rezydencji Wielkiego Mistrza o poranku Dnia wolnego. Jednak Akkarin nalegał, by zbadał ją najlepszy Uzdrowiciel. Jak zwykle postanowił uprzykrzać każdemu dzień.<p>

- Nie wygląda to dobrze. Za dużo trenowałaś. Twój organizm odmówił ci posłuszeństwa. - stwierdziła ostro.

- Ale dzisiaj jest kolejna walka w turnieju! - poskarżyła się.

- Trudno.

Sonea zamrugała kilkakrotnie, niepewna czy dobrze zrozumiała słowa Uzdrowicielki.

- J-jak to?

- Nie jestem w stanie przywrócić ci sił w kilka godzin. Musisz po prostu odpocząć.

- Nie mogę! Walka...

- Ważniejsze jest twoje zdrowie, niż udział w konkursie. - powiedziała głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

- Mistrzyni Vinaro, chyba nie rozumiesz. Jeśli dziś nie wystartuję, odpadnę z rywalizacji. - wyjaśniła spokojnie.

- Rozumiem doskonale i wciąż nic na to nie poradzę.

Dziewczyna podkurczyła nogi pod kołdrą i przytuliła do nich czoło. Westchnęła cichutko. Po chwili poczuła na ramieniu dotyk ciepłej dłoni.

- Soneo, wiem jak ciężko na to pracowałaś. - powiedziała Vinara. - I bardzo ci współczuję. Dostaniesz odpowiednie leki i... pewnie jutro będziesz czuć się dobrze...

- Jutro? - wyszeptała, podrywając głowę.

- Dzień w łóżku, w połączeniu z naszą medycyną, pozwolą ci odzyskać siły.

Sonea oparła lewy policzek na kolanach, odwracając wzrok od starszej kobiety.

- Jutro będzie już za późno... - wymruczała.

Mistrzyni nic nie odpowiedziała. Poklepała ją jedynie pokrzepiająco po dłoni i po chwili wyszła z pokoju, zostawiając ją samą i zrozpaczoną.

Hektolitry wylanego potu na nic - odpadła z turnieju. Naprawdę zależało jej na tym zwycięstwie. Gdyby jej się udało i doszłoby do starcia pomiędzy nią i Akkarinem, mogłaby poznać techniki walki, których używał. Dowiedzieć się co nieco o sposobie utrzymywania przez niego tarczy. Dałoby jej to sporą przewagę w przyszłości. Oczywiście nie spodziewała się wygranej. Przecież Wielki Mistrz był najlepszym Wojownikiem w Gildii. W końcu, jakżeby mogła się z nim mierzyć...

* * *

><p>Po całym dniu spędzonym w swoim pokoju, Sonea czuła się jeszcze gorzej, niż o poranku. Takan nie zajrzał do niej cały dzień, więc zaczęła odczuwać ssanie w żołądku. W końcu zdecydowała się sama zejść do kuchni i zjeść chociażby resztki wczorajszej kolacji.<p>

Nie miała na sobie nic poza cienka koszulą nocną, lecz była pewna, że była sama w Rezydencji. Gdy dotarła do kuchni, burczenie dobiegające z brzucha, było już bardzo głośne. Na stole znalazła koszyk ze świeżymi bułeczkami, więc zachłannie chwyciła kilka w garść i wgryzła się w miękkie pieczywo. Mruczała z zadowoleniem, przeżuwając swój pierwszy posiłek.

Wtedy usłyszała zbliżające się kroki. Odwróciła się szybko i zamarła, widząc nikogo innego, jak Wielkiego Mistrza. Mogła się tego spodziewać. Zawsze natrafiała na niego w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Tym razem jednak stała przed nim w cienkiej koszuli, a powietrze w kuchni było dość chłodne. Poczuła się zażenowana, że widzi ją w takim stanie. W pół prześwitującym ubraniu, z ustami wypchanymi jedzeniem.

- Wkmistcu... - dygnęła.

Mogłaby przysiąc, że Akkarin się uśmiechnął. Poczuła się jeszcze niezręczniej.

- Dlaczego nie zawołałaś Takana? - zapytał po prostu.

Sonea w końcu przełknęła bułkę i odpowiedziała, tym razem już normalnie;

- Nie było go cały dzień.

- Cały dzień? - uniósł jedną brew.

Dziewczyna otoczyła się ramionami, mimowolnie czerwieniąc się.

- To właśnie powiedziałam - odparła, odwracając wzrok.

Usłyszała głośne westchnięcie ze strony stojącego przed nią mężczyzny.

- No tak. Wracaj do swojego pokoju, za chwilę przyślę ci coś ciepłego do jedzenia. Zostaw te bułki.

Sonea odłożyła trzymane w garści pieczywo i pewnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Dumnie minęła Wielkiego Mistrza, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Zupełnie zapomniała, jak słaba była, a na dodatek zmarznięta. Gdy przekroczyła próg, zakręciło jej się w głowię, a wzrok stracił swoją ostrość. Poczuła, jak osuwa się w dół, więc wyciągnęła dłoń, wiedząc, że gdzieś tam napotka ścianę. Lecz pomyliła się i z przerażeniem zrozumiała, że za chwilę zderzy się z twardą podłogą.

Z głuchym łupnięciem wylądowała na zimnym kamieniu. Ostry ból w kolanach przywrócił jej świadomość.

- Soneo? - usłyszała wołanie Akkarina.

_Tylko nie to. Najpierw widział mnie pół nagą, a teraz czołgająca się po ziemi._ Pomyślała i w panice zaczęła się podnosić.

- Wszystko w porządku?

Wyszedł akurat, gdy nieudolnie próbowała przenieść ciężar ciała na swoje ręce. W jednej chwili klęczał już przy niej, a jego intensywne spojrzenie wierciło w niej dziury. Odsunęła się od niego jak oparzona. Akkarin zastygł, z dłonią wyciągnięta w jej kierunku. Po chwili, widząc przerażenie na jej twarzy, cofnął ją i skrzywił się lekko.

- No już, nic ci nie zrobię - powiedział spokojnie.

Sonea miała ochotę się uszczypnąć. Mówił do niej jak do zwierzęcia, które oswaja się delikatnym głosem. Lecz ona nie czuła się ani trochę bardziej oswojona z myślą, że leży przed nim na podłodze z koszulą plączącą się między nogami i nie ma siły by się podnieść.

Wielki Mistrz przysunął się odrobinę bliżej.

- Jesteś wykończona. Myślałem, że miałaś leżeć w łóżku, a nie spacerować po Rezydencji.

- Dokładnie to robiłam cały dzień - warknęła. - Ale jeśli celem było zagłodzenie mnie, to prawie się wam udało.

Akkarin zaśmiał się, wprawiając ją w osłupienie.

- Pomogę ci, dobrze? - powiedział, poważniejąc.

Zaprzeczyła energicznym ruchem głowy i odsunęła się jeszcze bardziej.

- Posłuchaj. Możesz w taki sposób samodzielnie dotrzeć do swojej sypialni, lub pozwolić mnie zrobić to za ciebie.

Rozszerzyła oczy, pojmując, że miał na myśli zaniesienie jej tam. W jej gardle utworzyła się twarda gula, niemożliwa do przełknięcia.

- Nie ma mowy.

Mężczyzna potarł skronie. Zaczynał tracić cierpliwość, to był kolejny sygnał, który znała.

- Dobrze - dodała nagle.

Była zbyt zmęczona, żeby się spierać. Chciała znaleźć się już w swoim łóżku i zasnąć. Nawet jeśli kosztem miała być chwilowa bliskość mordercy. W końcu i tak zdążyła już przywyknąć do mieszkania z nim pod jednym dachem.

Akkarin zerknął na nią niepewnie. Przysunął się i wyciągnął ramiona. Sonea spięła się i nabrała do płuc głęboki oddech. Nawet jeśli widział jej reakcję na jego dotyk, nie obchodziło ją to. Podniósł ją z ziemi z lekkością, jakby ważyła tyle co nic. Sonea zacisnęła powieki i starała się nie myśleć o jego oddechu na jej twarzy, gdy niósł ją do pokoju. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami do jej sypialni i pomógł stanąć o własnych siłach. Dopiero, gdy jej stopy dotknęły ziemi, udało jej się trochę rozluźnić. Akkarin odsunął się, oddając jej cenną przestrzeń osobistą.

- Dziękuję - powiedziała i wciąż lekko się chwiejąc, popchnęła drzwi do środka.

- Takan przyniesie ci coś do jedzenia. - usłyszała jeszcze jego głos.

Z ulgą położyła się do łóżka i natychmiast zamknęła oczy. Jak to możliwe, że była tak słaba? Miała nadzieję, że ranek przyniesie jej lepsze samopoczucie. W końcu był to dzień ogłoszenia wyników. Jej powieki natychmiast powędrowały do góry, a serce zaczęło bić niezdrowym rytmem. Oznaczało to, że do inauguracji został tylko tydzień...

Wielki Mistrz był dzisiaj dla niej wyjątkowo miły. Zwykle utrzymywał między nimi dystans, który absolutnie jej nie przeszkadzał, lecz tym razem był jakiś inny. Jego wzrok nie był tak chłodny i beznamiętny, a z jego twarzy zniknął ten wieczny wyraz pobłażania dla wszystkiego, co robiła. Kiedy się przewróciła, wyglądał bardziej na zaniepokojonego, niż rozbawionego. Zupełnie odwrotnie, niż się spodziewała. Ta nagła, nawet jeśli tylko chwilowa, zmiana jego zachowania nie wróżyła nic dobrego. Zbyt wiele nauczyły ją lata spędzone w Rezydencji, by tak łatwo dała się nabrać.

* * *

><p>- Przyjmijmy tych oto Nowicjuszy w nasze grono! Z dzisiejszym dniem stają się oni magami! - zawołał Administrator Lorlen.<p>

Sala Dzienna rozbrzmiała od gromkich oklasków. Pośród zgromadzonego tłumu odszukała twarzy Rothena i posłała mu uśmiech. Odwzajemnił go, lecz po chwili znów się zachmurzył. Martwi się, pomyślała, schodząc ze środka sali i kierując się w jego stronę.

- Wyglądasz świetnie w tej czerwieni. - usłyszała za sobą głos i odwróciła się, nie mogąc rozpoznać jego właściciela.

Wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk, gdy ujrzała przed sobą twarz młodego Uzdrowiciela o jasnych włosach.

- Dorrien!

Mężczyzna sprawnie ominął kilka osób, które stały na jego drodze i podszedł do niej. Obdarzył ją szerokim uśmiechem. Chwycił jej dłoń i złożył na niej kurtuazyjny pocałunek. Sonea poczuła, że się rumieni.

- Ale się zmieniłaś - powiedział, zachłannie omiatając ją wzrokiem.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Tylko włosy mam dłuższe. - żachnęła się i chwyciła kilka pasm, które ułożyły się na jej ramionach.

Dorrien wyciągnął rękę i dotknął ich, a ich palce zetknęły się na moment.

- To prawda... Nie odzywałaś się tak długo. Od naszego ostatniego spotkania...

- Wiem, przepraszam, po prostu... - zamarła, gdy tuż za jego plecami natknęła się na mroczne spojrzenie Wielkiego Mistrza.

Rozmawiał z Administratorem, lecz chyba nie przykładał się zbytnio do konwersacji, gdyż jego wzrok czujnie śledził ją i Dorriena.

Wiedziała, że go rozgniewa, mimo wszystko chwyciła młodego mężczyznę za rękę i szepnęła;

- Chodźmy stąd. Za dużo tu ludzi.

W odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się do niej i mocniej zacisnął dłoń wokół jej własnej. Zmierzając w stronę wyjścia, minęli Rothena.

- Idźcie, idźcie. Spotkamy się później przy kolacji - ponaglił ich.

Wyprowadziła go na zewnątrz i zaciągnęła w stronę ogrodów. Jeśli istniało miejsce, w którym mogli liczyć na odrobinę prywatności, to znajdowało się ono pomiędzy tymi krętymi alejkami. Zwolniła, gdy stwierdziła, że oddalili się wystarczająco od gwaru Sali dziennej.

Słońce dopiero zachodziło, kładąc się długimi cieniami na żwirze pod ich stopami. Powietrze było ciepłe i pachniało latem. Dokładnie tak samo, jak dwa lata wcześniej, gdy ją pocałował. Rzuciła mu przelotne spojrzenie i poczuła wpełzający na twarz rumieniec, gdy odkryła, że ciągle jej się przyglądał. Sądziła, że to uczucie dawno w niej umarło, jednak coś w jego nienaturalnie błękitnych spojówkach podpowiadało jej inaczej.

- No co? - zapytała i szturchnęła go w ramię.

- Nic. Patrzę, co jeszcze się w tobie zmieniło.

Zatrzymała się i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

- I co?

Dorrien podszedł bliżej i nachylił się lekko.

- Na pewno nie urosłaś ani trochę.

- Uważaj sobie! - zaśmiała się i zamachnęła dłonią, by dać mu kuksańca w brzuch.

Powstrzymał ją, w porę chwytając jej rękę. Trzymając ją, przyciągnął do siebie, tak, że niemal się z nim nie zderzyła. Sonea zamarła i wbiła w niego lekko zaskoczone spojrzenie. Serce w jej piersi zaczęło szybciej bić. Powinna się tego wyrzec, przestać czuć dziwne łaskotanie w żołądku. Słowa Akkarina, niczym echo rozbrzmiały w jej głowie: _Dorriena także to dotyczy._

Dorrien wyciągnął drugą dłoń i palcami delikatnie musnął skórę na jej policzku. Sonea przestała oddychać, zaskoczona uczuciami, które tak chętnie jej okazywał.

- Tyle o tobie myślałem... - mruknął. - Chciałem dać ci więcej czasu, aż skończysz naukę. Myślałem, że to minęło, ale kiedy cię dzisiaj zobaczyłem... Wszystko powróciło.

Pochylił się, tak że ich usta dzieliły zaledwie milimetry.

- Soneo...

- Dorrien... ja...

Uciszył ją pocałunkiem. Mruknęła i po chwili odwzajemniła go, wspinając się na palce. Otoczył ją ramionami i zachłannie przytulił do siebie. Było jej przyjemnie, lecz coś wewnątrz niej się buntowało. Myślał o niej, podczas gdy ona prawie zupełnie o nim zapomniała. Nauka i treningi pochłonęły ją do tego stopnia, że niemal nie wyrzuciła z pamięci osoby, która, zdawało się, tyle dla niej znaczyła.

Kolejny pocałunek odciągnął ją od wyrzutów sumienia. Objęła go i wplotła palce w jego miękkie włosy, których kolor zawsze kojarzył się jej ze słońcem.

Rozdzielił ich nagły przekaz mentalny. Nie wiedziała, kto był jego nadawcą, lecz był tak silny, że aż złapała się za głowę. Oczami maga, którego nie znała, zobaczyła przerażającą scenę. Tuż nad nią pochylała się zakapturzona osoba. Sonea zobaczyła błysk czegoś, co mogło być ostrzem, lecz równie dobrze znikającą kulą światła. Napastnik narzucił jej coś ciemnego na oczy. Jęknęła, czując ból, lecz nie potrafiła zlokalizować jego źródła. To nie było jej ciało, jednak ten ktoś cierpiał. Jej myśli rozdarł przeraźliwy krzyk i przekaz urwał się, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie nieprzyjemnie dźwięczące echo.

Stała, oddychając głęboko, ze wzrokiem wbitym w Dorriena. Wyglądał na tak samo oszołomionego, jak ona.

_- Kto to był!?_ - rozległo się wołanie mentalne, a za nim dziesiątki kolejnych głosów.

Rozpętała się burza. Nikt nie wiedział, co się stało. Sonea i Dorrien nie mogli wydobyć z siebie głosu. Uzdrowiciel posłał jej wymowne spojrzenie, które oznaczało, że powinni już wracać.

- _Zwołuję zebranie w Sali wieczornej._ - usłyszeli głos Wielkiego Mistrza. -_ Obecność obowiązkowa dla wszystkich magów._

* * *

><p>Gdy weszli do środka, tłum zaczął już gęstnieć. Atmosfera była wyjątkowo napięta. W całym pomieszczeniu słychać było podniesione głosy. Zanim minęła próg, zawahała się. Była magiem od zaledwie kilku godzin, a już zmuszona była brać dział w powszechnym zebraniu. Na dodatek z takiego powodu...<p>

Dorrien chwycił ją za rękę, dodając jej trochę otuchy. Uśmiechnął się do niej słabo.

- Chodź.

Ustawili się z boku, tak by mieć dobry widok na zasiadającą na podwyższeniu Starszyznę, a jeszcze wyżej, Wielkiego Mistrza. Wszystkie głosy ucichły, gdy wszedł do środka. Sonea odprowadziła go wzrokiem. Gdy znalazł się na ich wysokości, zerknął na nich. Nie wiedziała, skąd wiedział, gdzie jej szukać, ale jednego była pewna - Akkarin był zły.

- Proszę o ciszę - zawołał Lorlen, gdy Wielki Mistrz zajął już swoje miejsce. - Najważniejsze pytanie: czy ktoś rozpoznał maga, który przesłał nam tę przerażającą scenę?

Spośród tłumu rozległo się kilkanaście głosów, które zlały się w niezrozumiałą mieszaninę słów.

- Spokojnie - zaapelował Administrator, unosząc w górę jedną dłoń. - Jedna osoba, proszę.

- To była Mistrzyni Fera - odezwał się starszy mag.

Zawtórowało mu wiele głosów aprobaty.

- Gdzie przebywała obecnie Mistrzyni?

Sonea poczuła na ramieniu dotyk Dorriena. Młody Uzdrowiciel nachylił się nad nią i wyszeptał:

- To doświadczona Wojowniczka. Od lat patroluje granicę z Sachaką. Kilka razy widziałem ją w swojej wiosce.

Z tłumu wyłoniła się młoda kobieta w fioletowej szacie. Wyglądała na wstrząśniętą.

- Wielki Mistrzu, Starszyzno, Administratorze... - powiedziała i ukłoniła się lekko. - Fera to moja kuzynka. Ostatni raz, gdy z nią rozmawiałam, była w pobliżu Fortu Corres. Ale mówiła, że kieruje się w stronę Południowego Przesmyku...

Jej głos załamał się i z opuszczoną głową, wróciła pomiędzy resztę magów.

- Mistrzyni Juno, wszyscy mamy nadzieję, że twoja kuzynka jest cała i zdrowa - rzekł Lorlen.

- Niestety jest to mało prawdopodobne.

Wszystkie oczy powędrowały w stronę Wielkiego Mistrza. Siedział wyprostowany, a jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji. Jednak Sonea dostrzegła, jak powoli zaciskał i rozluźniał jedną pięść, odkrywając przed nią swoje zdenerwowanie.

- Przykro mi to mówić, lecz wszystko wskazuje na to, że Mistrzyni Fera została zamordowana - oznajmił surowym tonem.

Kobieta w fioletowej szacie wybuchnęła głośnym szlochem. Sonea nie była zaskoczona bezpośredniością Akkarina, jednak pomyślała, że mógł powiedzieć to nieco delikatniej.

- Świadczy o tym sposób, w jaki kontakt mentalny został przerwany. Od tamtego momentu nikomu nie udało się z nią skontaktować.

- To prawda. - odezwał się Mistrz Balkan. - Pozostaje pytanie, co się właściwie stało? Czyżby było tak jak mówisz, Wielki Mistrzu? Że została zamordowana? To mocne słowa...

- Granica z Sachaką już od dłuższego czasu jest niestabilna! - wykrzyknął ktoś.

- To prawda, najpierw te porwania...

Sonea posłała Dorrienowi pytające spojrzenie. Mężczyzna skinął głową.

- To jeden z powodów dla których przyjechałem - wytłumaczył.

Nic nie słyszała o żadnych porwaniach, ani o konflikcie przy granicy. Myślała, że Sachaka to osłabione przez wojny, prawie nic nieznaczące państwo, gdzieś za Żelaznymi Wzgórzami. Dlaczego nie mówiło się o tym głośno? Jak długo już działo się tam coś niepokojącego?

- Porwania i otrucia! - dodał ktoś inny.

- Sachace znudził się czas pokoju?!

- Proszę o spokój! - zagrzmiał Administrator. - Mieliśmy nadzieję, że ktoś z was skontaktował się później z Mistrzynią, lecz wygląda na to, że nie uda się nam dzisiaj rozwiązać tej sprawy.

Sala wieczorna rozbrzmiała od niezadowolonych pomruków.

- To zadanie dla Starszyzny - dodał Lorlen. - Jeśli podejmiemy jakieś działania, poinformujemy was o tym. Tymczasem prosimy o zachowanie spokoju i rozejście się.

Zanim Sonea zdążyła odwrócić się i podążyć za Dorrieniem, zerknęła w stronę Akkarina. Zauważyła, że ją obserwował podczas trwania zgromadzenia. Teraz również siedział ze wzrokiem utkwionym w jej osobie. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, odwrócił głowę.

Przypomniała sobie jego słowa - nadchodzi coś znacznie gorszego... Nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że to miało coś wspólnego z tamtym ostrzeżeniem. Wtedy nie traktowała go poważnie, lecz po wszystkim, czego była dzisiaj świadkiem, zaczęła wątpić w swoje przeczucia. Czyżby tajemnica, którą skrywał Akkarin była znacznie mroczniejsza, niż tylko znajomość Czarnej Magii?


	5. Spisek

_A/N:Oto i on, kolejny rozdział!  
><em>

_**Elark** :) sama widzisz, nawet zapomniałam, że robiłam takie błędy! Wyrzuciłam ten epizod z pamięci :D Wybacz mi Dorriena, będziesz jeszcze musiała go przeboleć w tym rozdziale... :) Nie martw się, doczekasz się SxA, ja również już bym chciała, jednak rozumiesz... :) Jeśli chodzi o Sale... mówiąc szczerze, nie zastanawiałam się nad tym za bardzo z racji, że nie ma to wielkiego znaczenia dla opowiadania. Jednak dzięki za uwagę - zapomniałam o czymś takim, jak RADA GIDLI :D. Postanowiłam być jednak konsekwentna i nie przenosić ich tam z dnia na dzień :). Dziękuję za zaangażowanie, które wkładasz w pisane przez siebie komentarze! Taki czytelnik to prawdziwy skarb ;)_

_Witam również wszystkich czytających i zachęcam do lektury! ... może jakaś opinia? Nie? Ok, nie naciskam! _

_... a może jednak? :D_

* * *

><p><strong>"Spisek"<strong>

Poruszyła się niespokojnie w fotelu. Zamknęła książkę i odłożyła ją na kolana. Wbiła wzrok w drzwi naprzeciwko i skrzywiła się lekko. Po zgromadzeniu, które trwało zaledwie kilkanaście minut, wróciła do Rezydencji z zamiarem poczekania na Akkarina. Wiedziała, że razem ze Starszyzną udał się na znacznie dłuższe spotkanie.

Sonea była ciekawa i zaniepokojona tym, co wydarzyło się kilka godzin wcześniej. Miała zamiar zażądać wyjaśnień, do których jako mag, miała pełne prawo. Poza tym, czas nowicjatu dobiegł końca. Jej rzeczy leżały już spakowane w dwie walizki i czekały w sypialni na swoje dalsze losy.

Siedziała tak już kilka godzin. Słońce zdążyło zupełnie zajść i ogarnęła ją niepokojąca ciemność nocy. Takan pojawił się tylko na moment, by oznajmić, że wychodzi na chwilę do miasta, więc w razie, gdyby była głodna, w kuchni przygotował dla niej skromny posiłek. W brzuchy burczało jej głośno, lecz nie chciała wstać ze swojego miejsca, by przypadkiem nie przegapić momentu powrotu Akkarina.

Podskoczyła lekko, gdy usłyszała kliknięcie zamka. Zupełnie nie słyszała jego kroków. Szybko zgasiła świetlistą kulę nad głową. Drzwi uchyliły się i Wielki Mistrz wszedł do środka. Nie zauważył jej, gdy wstała. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jej obecności. Sonea zamarła i przez krótką chwilę obserwowała go z ciekawością.

Akkarin wyglądał na zmęczonego. Przekroczył próg i popchnął drzwi, a te z hukiem zatrzasnęły się za jego plecami. Westchnął głośno i przyłożył dłoń do czoła. Potarł skronie i po kilku chwilach ruszył w stronę schodów, omijając Soneę szerokim łukiem. Dziewczyna przystąpiła krok w jego stronę. Pech chciał, że deska pod jej stopą akurat głośno zaskrzypiała.

Akkarin błyskawicznie się odwrócił. Jego twarz ściągnęła się w zdenerwowaniu. Poznała to po mocno zaciśniętej szczęce, gdyż jego oczy były pogrążone w mroku, który ich otaczał. Wyczuła mrowienie jego tarczy. Zimny dreszcz zbiegł po jej kręgosłupie, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że musiała go przestraszyć, tym samym narażając siebie na niebezpieczeństwo.

- Wielki Mistrzu - powiedziała niepewnie.

Mężczyzna rozluźnił się trochę i jego tarcza rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

- Mistrzyni Soneo - mruknął beznamiętnie, choć w jego głosie rozpoznała cień zaskoczenia.

Szybko się uczy, pomyślała słysząc jak zwraca się do niej po tytule, który nosiła zaledwie pół dnia.

- Co tu robisz? - wyprzedził jej pytanie i zawiesił nad nimi kulę światła.

Zmrużyła oczy.

- Czekałam na ciebie - odparła.

Akkarin uniósł brwi i podszedł bliżej.

- Chciałam zapytać o to, co dzisiaj się wydarzyło - wyjaśniła szybko.

- Co chciałabyś wiedzieć?

Na chwilę odebrało jej mowę. Nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu spraw. Sądziła, że nie będzie chciał jej nic powiedzieć, tymczasem Akkarin nie wydawał się zdenerwowany jej dociekliwością, a już tym bardziej zaskoczony.

- Co się dzieje w Sachace? - zapytała po prostu.

Wielki Mistrz patrzył na nią przez chwilę wzrokiem, który nie wyrażał żadnych emocji. Nagle roześmiał się, lecz był to śmiech mroczny i wywołujący u niej nieprzyjemne ciarki na całym ciele.

- Co się dzieje w Sachace? - powtórzył jej pytanie z ponurym rozbawieniem. - Wiele rzeczy, o których nie masz pojęcia.

Po tych słowach odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę schodów. Sonea czuła niedosyt.

- Zaczekaj! - zawołała za nim.

Akkarin zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią przez ramię.

- Chcę wiedzieć - powiedziała, zanim zdążył się odezwać. - O jakich porwaniach mówiono na zebraniu? Dlaczego granica jest niestabilna? Co się stało Mistrzyni Ferze? Naprawdę została zamordowana? Przez kogo?

Mężczyzna w czarnej szacie podszedł do niej. Gdy się zbliżał, obserwowała go z mieszanymi uczuciami. On coś ukrywa, pomyślała. Nie tylko czarną magię, wiedział znacznie więcej.

- Zbyt wiele pytań, Soneo - powiedział cicho. - Gwarantuję ci, że wkrótce poznasz odpowiedzi na większość z nich. Dzisiaj jednak pozwól, że pozostawię cię z tym głodem wiedzy.

- Nie - zatrzymała go. - Tylko jedno pytanie. Jedna odpowiedź.

Akkarin zmrużył oczy, wnikliwie analizując jej prośbę.

- Dobrze - przytaknął.

Nabrała do płuc głęboki oddech i zanim odwaga zdążyła ją opuścić, rzuciła:

- Czy to ma coś wspólnego z czarną magią?

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się nagle, lecz od razu ukrył emocje pod typową na niego maską obojętności. Czekała na odpowiedź z walącym w piersi sercem. Akkarin obserwował ją uważnie, a Sonea miała wrażenie, że jej twarz już płonie od rumieńca, którym się oblała.

- A jak myślisz?

- Ja... myślę... wydaje mi się, że tak... - odwróciła wzrok, nie mogą znieść intensywności jego czarnego spojrzenia.

- Dobrze ci się wydaje, Soneo - uciął. - Tak, to co się dzisiaj stało ma związek z czarną magią.

Odwrócił się i ruszył do swojej sypialni, zostawiając ją samą, z myślami głośno kotłującymi się w jej głowie. Z ich odmętów wyrwał ją jego niski głos:

- Idź już spać. Jutro wielki dzień. Pewnie nie możesz doczekać się, aż opuścisz Rezydencję.

Odszukała jego postać. Stał na samej górze schodów i patrzył na nią w dziwnym zamyśleniu. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się na dłuższą chwilę i Sonea po raz pierwszy poczuła się rozdarta. Pomiędzy dzikim pragnieniem wyrwania się spod jego władzy, a wrażeniem, że on nie może być do końca złym człowiekiem. Odrzuciła od siebie tę myśl i w złości na samą siebie, że dała się tak oszukać, zacisnęła mocno pięści.

- To prawda - warknęła.

* * *

><p>Od tajemniczego ataku minęły trzy dni i wydawać by się mogło, że sprawa trochę ucichła, gdyby nie zebranie, które zwołał Administrator. Miała jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim będzie zmuszona udać się do Sali dziennej.<p>

Cały poprzedni dzień poświęciła na przeprowadzkę. Nie miała wiele rzeczy, lecz przeniesienie wszystkiego przez prawie całą Gildię okazało się czasochłonne. Podczas zbierania swoich rzeczy nie natknęła się ani razu na Akkarina. Była wdzięczna losowi, że nie doprowadził do ich spotkania akurat w takim dniu. Po nieprzespanej nocy, rozmowa z nim była ostatnią rzeczą, na którą miała ochotę. I tak wystarczająco zmącił spokój jej myśli.

Została ulokowana piętro wyżej niż Rothen i związku z tym, że zajmowała mieszkanie w pojedynkę, było ono dość małe. Oprócz przedpokoju, miało jeszcze pokój dzienny, sypialnię i maleńką kuchnię, której wyposażenie pozwalało najwyżej na zaparzenie sumi. Sonea cieszyła się jak małe dziecko z wolności, która została jej zwrócona. W głębi duszy czuła jednak, że jej szczęście nie będzie trwało zbyt długo.

- Strasznie tu pusto - usłyszała znajomy głos.

Odwróciła się przed ramię i posłała Dorrienowi uśmiech. Podniosła się z ziemi przed regałem, gdzie ustawiała książki zgodnie z porządkiem alfabetycznym. Strzepnęła kurz z czerwonej szaty.

- Dla mnie to raj - zażartowała, rozkładając ramiona.

Uzdrowiciel omiótł niewielkie mieszkanko krytycznym spojrzeniem i w końcu wzruszył ramionami.

- Mówię tylko, że zieje tutaj pustką.

- Wybacz, jeśli nie odpowiadam twoim wymaganiom. Nie posiadam więcej mebli - odparła.

Dorrien podszedł bliżej i usiadł w fotelu, będącym jednym z niewielu elementów wyposażenia, które było tam już wcześniej.

- Po zebraniu wracam dzisiaj do swojej wioski - powiedział nagle.

Sonea zmarszczyła brwi. Sądziła, że zostanie dłużej, niż tylko kilka dni.

- Potrzebują ludzi przy granicy. Podobno wyślą też więcej Wojowników.

- Nic o tym nie słyszałam.

- Tak mówi ojciec. Być może to tylko plotki, w końcu słyszał je od Mistrza Sarrina.

- Czyli wracasz... - mruknęła cicho.

Ogarnęła ich cisza. Sonea nie bardzo wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Dopiero co całował ją w ogrodach, a już był zmuszony wyjeżdżać. Zupełnie jak ostatnim razem. Wiedziała, że Dorrien zawsze będzie rozdarty pomiędzy swoją pracą, a czymś co mogła nazwać uczuciem pomiędzy nimi. Z kolei ona nie będzie mogła opuścić Gildii, dopóki nie upora się z problemem, którym był nikt inny, jak Wielki Mistrz.

* * *

><p>Posiedzenie nie wniosło nic nowego. Sonea jedynie przekonała się, że było ono wyłącznie po to, by uspokoić nastroje zarówno pomiędzy magami, jak i Domami. Zmarnowała godzinę na to, by wysłuchiwać zapewnień Mistrza Balkana i Administratora, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Potwierdziły się słowa Dorriena. Gildia zwiększy liczbę Wojowników przy granicy, co pozwoli nieco uspokoić sytuację i zapobiec kolejnym tajemniczym porwaniom. Mistrzyni Fera została uznana za zaginioną i rozpoczęto jej poszukiwania w promieniu pół dnia drogi od Fortu Corres.<p>

Podczas całego zebrania nie mogła zlokalizować Wielkiego Mistrza. Wyglądało na to, że nie pojawił się na obowiązkowym posiedzeniu. Uśmiechnęła się sarkastycznie pod nosem. To było dla niego typowe.

Opuściła salę w towarzystwie Rothena i Dorriena. Udali się na Dziedziniec, gdzie czekały już konie, wraz z zapasami leków i ziół, niezbędnych do pracy Uzdrowiciela na wsi.

- Jedź ostrożnie synu - polecił Rothen.

- Odezwę się, gdy będę na miejscu - uspokoił go młody mężczyzna i odwrócił się w stronę Sonei.

Dziewczyna niepewnie podeszła bliżej i zauważyła, że Rothen uprzejmie odwrócił wzrok.

- No to... uważaj na siebie - powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Dorrien wyciągnął dłoń i czule założył jej za ucho kilka kosmyków, które niesfornie wyrwały się ze wstążki, którą próbowała je wcześniej związać.

- Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce się zobaczymy.

Przytaknęła. Mężczyzna pochylił się i złożył na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek. Sonea nie była pewna, jak powinna zareagować. Nawet nie znalazł chwili, by się z nią porządnie pożegnać, a teraz oczekiwał, by odwzajemniła jego uczucie.

Za plecami usłyszała ciche chrząknięcie. Wzdrygnęła się, a Dorrien odsunął się szybko. Spojrzała na schody prowadzące do Uniwersytetu i oblała się rumieńcem, widząc przed sobą Administratora i Arcymistrza swojej dyscypliny. Skinęła uprzejmie głową, mając nadzieję ukryć swoje zawstydzenie.

- Mistrzyni Soneo, jak dobrze, że akurat cię spotkaliśmy - powiedział Lorlen. - Chcieliśmy cię prosić na małe spotkanie w moim gabinecie.

Patrzyła na nich z lekkim zaskoczeniem, nie pojmując o co mogłoby im chodzić.

- Dzisiaj? - zapytała w końcu.

- Tak. Właściwie, to teraz - zreflektował się mag w czerwonej szacie.

Zamrugała szybko.

- Oczywiście, tylko... - zaczęła i posłała pytające spojrzenie Dorrienowi i Rothenowi.

Alchemik wydawał się zaniepokojony i obserwował dwóch magów spod zmarszczonych brwi.

- Za dziesięć minut. - rzucił Lorlen z przepraszającym uśmiechem i szybko oddalił się w kierunku głównych drzwi.

- Idź Soneo - usłyszała głos Dorriena.

Otworzyła usta, lecz nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Jego przyjazd był tak nagły. Rozbudził w niej wspomnienia i uczucia, o których wcześniej zapomniała. A kiedy już myślała, że mogłaby się w nim zakochać, on tak po prostu ją opuszczał.

Uzdrowiciel przyciągnął ją do siebie i przytulił.

- Postaram się przyjechać w ciągu trzech miesięcy. Mam nadzieję, że wtedy znajdziemy więcej czasu, żeby porozmawiać. Mam ci wiele do powiedzenia - mruknął cicho.

Odsunął się i sprawnie dosiadł konia. Rzucił jej jeszcze ciepły uśmiech i piętami lekko popędził wierzchowca. Zwierzę ruszyło żwawo przed siebie, parskając i wzburzając spod kopyt chmury pyłu.

Obserwowała go, gdy mijał bramę Gildii. W końcu stał się niewyraźnym kształtem na horyzoncie. Na ramieniu poczuła czyjąś dłoń.

- Spóźnisz się - powiedział Rothen.

Otrząsnęła się z dziwnego zamyślenia, w które popadła.

- Wszędzie się spóźniam - odparła i puściła mu oko.

Szybkim krokiem ruszyła do drzwi Uniwersytetu i wbiegła po schodach. Gdy dotarła do gabinetu Administratora, była już mocno zziajana. Weszła do środka i natychmiast skamieniała. Oprócz Lorlena i Balkana, których spodziewała się zobaczyć, w pokoju był także Wielki Mistrz.

Dlaczego ją tutaj ściągnęli i co miało znaczyć to spotkanie? Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i ukłoniła się w stronę obecnych. Usłyszała za sobą szelest kolejnej szaty, więc odwróciła się, by powitać jeszcze jedną osobę. Jednak po raz kolejny zamarła.

Regin. Siedział w fotelu i uśmiechał się do niej drwiąco. Widząc tą przeklętą twarz, niemal nie skrzywiła się w pogardliwym grymasie. Co on tutaj do cholery robił? Co ona w ogóle robiła?! Młody Wojownik wstał i skinął głową.

- Regin... - wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Soneo - odparł słodkim głosem.

- Mistrzyni? - usłyszała Administratora.

Gdy spojrzała w jego stronę, nie mogła nie zauważyć dziwnego niepokoju wypisanego na jego twarzy. Podczas zebrania wydawał się spokojny, lecz teraz był blady, a jego oczy błyszczały alarmująco. Zmarszczyła brwi i podeszła bliżej, starając się nie zetknąć ze wzrokiem Wielkiego Mistrza.

- Cieszę się, że przybyłaś - powitał ją Lorlen ze słabym uśmiechem.

Stał przed swoim biurkiem, tuż obok Mistrz Balkana. Akkarin kręcił się pod oknem i obserwował Dziedziniec.

- Jestem, jak prosiłeś - odparła.

- Tak, tak... - mruknął i złączył dłonie na wysokości piersi.

Sonea poczuła się jeszcze niepewniej, gdy zauważyła drżenie jego rąk. Coś musiało go silnie wyprowadzić z równowagi.

- Przejdźmy do rzeczy - odezwał się nagle Wielki Mistrz.

Zmierzył ich chłodnym wzrokiem, który na dłuższą chwilę zatrzymał na jej osobie. Zdołała wytrzymać napór jego spojrzenia.

- Jak wiesz Soneo, na granicy z Sachaką dzieją się złe rzeczy - przemówił Balkan. - Zaczęło się kilka miesięcy temu. Najpierw były to niegroźne kradzieże żywności, które później przerodziły się w porwania.

Przytaknęła, dając do zrozumienia, że słucha go uważnie.

- Kimkolwiek są napastnicy, zaczęli od małych dzieci. Najbardziej interesowały ich dziewczynki w wieku kilkunastu lat oraz mali chłopcy. Do tej pory zaginęło kilkadziesiąt osób.

Kilkadziesiąt osób... Dlaczego słyszy o tym dopiero teraz? Czyżby Gildia próbowała ukryć te informacje?

- Już wtedy posłaliśmy kilku dodatkowych magów do Forstu Corres i Galii. Na krótką chwilę było lepiej. Porwania ustały. Śmierć Mistrzyni Fery była dla nas poważnym ciosem.

- Śmierć? - powiedziała głośno. - Mówiliście, że zaginęła!

Balkan posłał Lorlenowi przelotne spojrzenie. Administrator westchnął głośno.

- To nie była prawda.

Obserwowała ich w napięciu z lekko uchylonymi ustami. W końcu przełknęła głośno ślinę.

- Jak to...?

- Wczoraj znaleziono jej ciało. W górach. Ona...

- Ciało? - rozszerzyła oczy. - Jak to możliwe? Co jej się stało? Straciła wszystkie siły?

Balkna i Lorlen zamilkli i wbili wzrok w podłogę. Sonea głowiła się, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło. Magowie nie zostawiali po sobie ciała w przypadku śmierci. Mistrzyni musiała zamarznąć, lub... Nie miała pojęcia. Było lato, temperatura w górach nie spadała poniżej zera.

- Mistrzyni nie miała w sobie żadnych resztek energii - wtrącił Akkarin.

Zerknęła na niego niepewnie. Mag w czarnej szacie podszedł bliżej i zatrzymał się obok niej tak, że zamknął krąg w którym stali. Posłał jej poważne spojrzenie.

- Żadnej mocy. Jej ciało było nienaruszone - dodał mrocznie.

Na karku poczuła gęsią skórkę. Znała ten ton zbyt dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nie zwiastował on nic dobrego.

- Jedynie ranę na przedramieniu - odezwał się Balkan.

Nic już nie miało sensu. To co mówili, było dla niej tak absurdalne, że miała ochotę się uszczypnąć.

- Nie rozumiem. Dlaczego mi to wszystko mówicie?

Mag w czerwonej szacie odchrząknął.

- Jesteś jedną z naszych najlepszych Wojowniczek.

Sonea prawie uśmiechnęła się, słysząc takie słowa z usta swojego przełożonego. Szybko jednak powróciła do rzeczywistości.

- Jestem zaszczycona, jednak wciąż nie wiem co masz na myśli, Mistrzu.

- Wiesz, że zwiększamy liczbę Wojowników przy granicy.

Zachłysnęła się powietrzem. A więc chcieli ją tam wysłać.

- Dopiero co skończyłam naukę!

- Widziałem cię w walce i znam twoje umiejętności. Przewyższasz niejednego z doświadczonych magów. I jesteś bardzo silna.

Zacisnęła usta w wąską linię i zmarszczyła brwi. Nie po to ćwiczyła te wszystkie lata, by teraz zostać zesłana z dala od Gildii. Miała być tutaj. Rozpracować Akkarina i podzielić się tym planem z odpowiednimi osobami.

- To doprawdy ogromna odpowiedzialność, Arcymistrzu... Lecz nie wiem, czy podołam - powiedziała słabo.

- Nie będziesz sama.

Przeszył ją lodowaty dreszcz. Błyskawicznie odwróciła się do tyłu i zderzyła się z prześmiewczym uśmieszkiem Regina.

- On!? - krzyknęła. - To jakiś żart, czy tylko zły sen!? Nie powiecie mi chyba, że...

- Soneo, tak zadecydował Wielki Mistrz, który... - zaczął spokojnie Administrator.

Tym razem wbiła mordercze spojrzenie w Akkarina. Gniew sprawiał, że drżała na całym ciele.

- Jak mogłeś? - syknęła.

W odpowiedzi posłał jej półuśmiech. Miała ochotę zedrzeć z niego ten ironiczny wyraz twarzy.

- Zaczekaj do końca - mruknął, pochylając się nad nią.

- Soneo - przywołał ją Balkan. - Wielki Mistrz udaje się z wami.

Miała wrażenie, jakby ktoś ogłuszył ją tępym narzędziem. Stała jak sparaliżowana i nieobecnym wzrokiem śledziła twarze obecnych magów. To musiał być zły sen. Nie może tego robić. Nie pozwoli na to...

Oddychając ciężko, wbiła spojrzenie w podłogę, próbując złagodzić nagłe mdłości.

- Czy mogłabym... - wydusiła z trudem. - Zostać na chwilę sama z Administratorem?

Zaczekała aż wszyscy opuszczą gabinet. Nie podniosła wzroku by zobaczyć kto wyszedł jako ostatni. Gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, Sonea poderwała głowę i wbiła w Lorlena rozwścieczone spojrzenie. Mag w błękicie nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego jej złością. Posłał jej przepraszający uśmiech i zajął miejsce na biurkiem. Przezornie otoczyła ich barierą dźwiękową.

- Nie możesz do tego dopuścić - warknęła.

Mężczyzna westchnął głośno i odchylił głowę. Patrzył w sufit, unikając jej oczu.

- Akkarin tak zdecydował. Sytuacja jest zbyt poważna, a my nie mamy więcej dobrych Wojowników. Pojedzie zaledwie garstka. Nie przejmuj się Reginem, rozdzielicie się w połowie drogi. To nie on będzie twoim towarzyszem.

To w cale jej nie uspokoiło.

- A Wielki Mistrz? - zapytała drwiąco.

Lorlen zerknął na nią niepewnie.

- Nie wiem, co planuje.

Sonea oparła dłonie o blat biurka i pochyliła się w jego stronę.

- Tym bardziej nie możesz mu na to pozwolić! - powiedziała głośno.

- Nic już nie mogę zrobić...

- NIGDY nie mogłeś nic zrobić! - ryknęła.

Lorlen podskoczył, zaskoczony tak emocjonalną reakcją młodej Wojowniczki. Wbił w nią lekko przestraszone spojrzenie. Sonea czuła, że traci nad sobą kontrolę.

- Nie zrobiłeś NIC, gdy wziął mnie jako swoją nowicjuszkę! Gdy odczytał moje myśli! - krzyczała. - Podporządkowaliśmy się jego woli, jak dzieci!

- Soneo, spokojnie...

- Nie mogę być spokojna! Czy ty nie rozumiesz!? Znajdę się z dala od Gildii, z moim największym szkolnym wrogiem i mężczyzną, który zna czarną magię!

- Ciszej! - syknął.

- Nie martw się, nikt nas nie podsłucha - warknęła, chcąc wrócić do tematu jak najszybciej.

- Posłuchaj, długo o tym myślałem...

- I stwierdziłeś, że nic nie możesz zrobić? - ucięła.

- Nie. Nie mogę powstrzymać go przed zabraniem cię ze sobą, lecz możemy to wykorzystać.

Sonea uspokoiła się nieco i osunęła na stojące obok krzesło. Oddychała głęboko, wciąż wytrącona z równowagi nagłym wybuchem złości, który ją ogarnął.

- Zamieniam się w słuch.

- Przez jakiś czas Gildia będzie wyłącznie pod moją opieką. Jeśli wspólnie zbierzemy wystarczającą ilość dowodów, będę mógł powiedzieć Starszyźnie prawdę - mówił lekko roztrzęsionym głosem.

- I sądzisz, że on się nie dowie, że coś knujemy? Nie znam nikogo bardziej przenikliwego, niż Akkarin. Czasem mam wrażenie, że zna moje myśli.

Administrator sięgnął do szuflady po swojej prawej stronie i położył przed nią... pierścień. Z ciemno-czerwonym okiem.

- Wiesz, co to jest?

Zaprzeczyła słabym ruchem głowy.

- Ja również - odparł z zrezygnowanym uśmiechem. - Lecz pozwala mu to na wgląd do moich myśli i wspomnień.

Gwałtownie wstała i odsunęła się na kilka kroków.

- Nie, nie. Tylko jeśli noszę go na palcu.

Czyżby była to kolejna czarno-magiczna sztuczka? Poczuła obrzydzenie na myśl o tym, do czego posuwał się Akkarin by mieć kontrolę nad swoim przyjacielem. Z lekkim wahaniem na powrót zajęła swoje miejsce.

- Po co mi to pokazujesz? - wskazała palcem na dziwny przedmiot przed sobą.

- Muszę zakładać go co kilka dni. Jeśli nie zdradzę naszych planów, Akkarin nie powinien nabrać podejrzeń.

- Chwila. Czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

Czuła, że traci grunt pod stopami. Jeszcze chwila i da się wplątać w kolejną nieprzyjemną sprawę.

- Spędzicie wiele czasu... sami - zaczął nieśmiało.

- Robi się coraz ciekawiej. - warknęła, zdając sobie sprawę z rozmiaru podróży, która na nią czekała.

- Ciężko mi ciebie o to prosić. Zrozum, Akkarin był przez tyle lat moim najlepszym przyjacielem. - opuścił wzrok. - Jego zakazana wiedza mocno nadszarpnęła nasze relacje. Nie mogę dłużej udawać, że nic się nie dzieje. Ostatnio zachowuje się jeszcze bardziej podejrzanie. Czuję, że to wszystko zmierza w złym kierunku. Jeśli chcemy temu zaradzić, musimy działać w miarę szybko.

Pochyliła nieco głowę, nadstawiając uszu. Lorlen z każdym kolejnym słowem mówił ciszej i zaczynała mieć problemy ze zrozumieniem tego, co mówił.

- To czego potrzebujemy, to jego słabe punkty. W tym momencie wydaje się niemożliwy do pokonania. Jeśli oskarżmy go o znajomość czarnej magii, może dojść do walki, a wtedy...

Westchnął i potarł skronie.

- Więc mam...?

- Obserwować go i być może dowiedzieć się więcej o zakazanej sztuce.

- Mam poznać czarną magię?! - nie wierzyła własnym uszom.

- Nie! - zaprzeczył, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu. - Nie narażaj się na coś takiego.

Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i jęknęła cicho. Zaledwie pół godziny temu jej jedynym problemem był _tylko_ Akkarin, a teraz miała już na głowie cały spisek. Jednak jeśli miało to doprowadzić do postawienia go przed sądem...

- Sama nie wiem, Lorlenie - szepnęła. - Nie wiesz, do czego jest zdolny. Jeśli dowie się, co planujemy, będzie po nas. Z dala od Gildii i magów będę zdana wyłącznie na siebie...

- Nie mogę cofnąć jego decyzji - wtracił. - Nigdy nie przypuszczałbym, że mógłbym się obawiać o twoje życie. Szczególnie pod jego opieką.

Posłała mu przerażone spojrzenie. Administrator miał rację. Mogła nawet zginąć. Być może to był właśnie cel Wielkiego Mistrza - usunąć nieposłuszną nowicjuszkę ze swojej drogi. Przecież zabijał już wielokrotnie. Czym byłaby kolejna ofiara, szczególnie w postaci kogoś takiego, jak ona? Mocno zacisnęła pięści. Dopiero co prawie dała się nabrać, myśląc, że Akkarin nie jest złym człowiekiem. Jak mogła być tak naiwna, chociażby przez moment?

Odsunęła od siebie czarne myśli. Jej los został już przesądzony, jak zwykle bez jej wiedzy. Może się mu poddać i zapłakać w kącie, lub też obrócić sytuację na własną korzyść. Udało jej się to w przypadku bycia podopieczną Wielkiego Mistrza - świetne wyniki w nauce i najlepsi nauczyciele. Być może powiedzie się i tym razem?


	6. W drodze

_A/N: **elark**, hihi :D to prawda, dzieje się sporo, ale uwierz mi, nic nie pojawia się tutaj przez przypadek :) Domyślam się, że na początku jest tego dość dużo, jednak staram się trzymać mojego planu, choć nie raz mnie kusi, żeby zmienić to i owo. Dziękuję za komentarz :) zdania o skarbie nie zmienię! :D_

_**Nika**, witaj, jak miło Cię znowu widzieć :) Jeśli chodzi o widoczność niektórych opowiadań na stronie - to przez raiting. Tych z M nie widać, jeśli nie zmieni się ustawień w filtrach..._

* * *

><p><strong>"W drodze"<strong>

Takan przymocował do jej siodła jeszcze jeden pakunek, po czym odsunął się i posłał jej słaby uśmiech. Odwzajemniła go z lekkim trudem i rozejrzała się dookoła. Otaczało ją dziesięć osób, większość siedziała już na swoich koniach i prowadzili jeszcze ostatnie rozmowy z bliskimi dla siebie osobami. Rozpoznała kilka magów, którzy skończyli naukę rok wcześniej od niej. Było także dwóch starszych mężczyzn w czerwonych szatach, których imion nie mogła sobie przypomnieć. Widziała jedynie, że byli rodzeństwem i jednocześnie świetnymi Wojownikami. Śmiali się głośno i pokrzykiwali coś w kierunku Wojowniczki w podobnym wieku. Kobieta zerknęła na nich z politowaniem i wygodniej usadziła się w siodle.

Czekała ich długa podróż, jednak pierwsi z nich mieli się odłączyć od grupy jeszcze przed Coldbridge i ruszyć w stronę Davlin. W Coldbridge, kolejna garstka miała podążyć wzdłuż rzeki, by tamtędy dotrzeć do Fortu Corres. Dla Sonei najważniejszy był dzień, w którym zbliżą się do Calii. To tam Regin miał odbić w stronę Przełęczy Południowej. Wtedy zostanie sama z Wielkim Mistrzem.

Na samą myśl poczuła zimny dreszcz, wędrujący w dół jej kręgosłupa. Akkarin był już między nimi. Stał obok swojego konia i prowadził rozmowę z Administratorem. Po chwili pożegnali się uprzejmymi uśmiechami, a mag w błękitnej szacie podszedł do niej.

- Powodzenia, Soneo - powiedział, kładąc dłoń na szyi jej wierzchowca.

Sonea dostała chyba największego ogiera, którego Gildia trzymała w stajniach. Koń był czarny, z jej zdaniem uroczymi skarpetkami na przednich nogach. Jego grzywa była długa i aksamitna w dotyku. Początkowo bała się podejść do zwierzęcia, które patrzyło na nią parą ogromnych, miodowych oczu, lecz przemogła się, gdy poznała jego imię. Malo. W staroelyńskim oznaczało to kogoś złego. Jak na przekór, to tylko bardziej przekonało ją do niego. Choć z bliska wydawał się jeszcze większy, to okazał się być spokojny i przyjacielsko nastawiony.

Gdy Lorlen oddalił się, by pożegnać innych uczestników wyprawy, wyczuła obok siebie obecność kolejnej osoby.

- Odzywaj się tak często, jak tylko będziesz w stanie - polecił Rothen z miną ściągniętą w zdenerwowaniu.

- Przecież obiecałam robić to codziennie - odparła spokojnie i zsunęła się z siodła.

Przytuliła się do byłego mentora i po raz pierwszy, odkąd dowiedziała się o wyjeździe z Gildii, ogarnęło ją wzruszenie. Będzie za nim tęsknić. Alchemik źle przyjął wiadomość o opuszczeniu przez nią miasta. Najpierw wpadł w furię i groził, że tym razem rozprawi się z Akkarinem. Sonea zdołała go uspokoić i wytłumaczyć, że przede wszystkim najważniejsi są ludzie, którzy giną przy granicy w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Nie powiedziała mu o spisku, który uknuli z Lorlenem. Ryzyko, że dowie się ktoś postronny było zbyt duże, a na dodatek, nie chciała jeszcze bardziej denerwować starszego maga.

- Uważaj na siebie. Pamiętaj, że noce pod gołym niebem potrafią być bardzo chłodne. W ciągu dnia...

Położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu, przerywając mu.

- Jestem duża, zadbam o siebie - uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco.

Rothen zacisnął usta, lecz po chwili rozluźnił się i westchnął.

- Wiem, przesadzam - mruknął. - W takim razie, mam tylko jedną prośbę. Nie pozwól się skrzywdzić.

Sonea skinęła głową. Nie do końca wiedziała, co były mentor miał na myśli. Odniosła wrażenie, że nie mówił o tym, co czekało ją na granicy.

Zauważyła, że wszyscy siedzieli już na swoich koniach, więc szybko uściskała Rothena na pożegnanie i również wdrapała się na grzbiet Malo. Po chwili kolumna ruszyła w stronę bramy. Sonea zaczekała, aż ją miną i dopiero popędziła konia. Po raz ostatni odwróciła się i pomachała w kierunku Rothena. Miała nadzieję, że nie jest to ostatni raz, gdy widzi jego twarz.

* * *

><p>Pierwsze dni podróży były dla niej koszmarem. Pogoda, mimo panującego lata, była ulewna i wietrzna. Nie mogła całą drogę chronić się pod tarczą, więc pozwoliła, żeby deszcz wniknął w jej ubrania, mocząc ją do suchej nitki. Jechali średnim tempem, zatrzymując się tylko na noc. Wtedy kilku najwytrwalszych Wojowników rozpalało ogień, a Sonea z trudem zwlekała się z konia i szykowała dla siebie posłanie. Mięśnie całego ciała bolały ją tak bardzo, że leczenie ich magią było prawie bezowocne.<p>

Kiedy trzeciego dnia zatrzymali się w gospodzie w Coldbridge, myślała, że rozpłacze się ze szczęścia. Po długiej kąpieli w gorącej wodzie i wypraniu ubrań, zeszła do głównego pokoju na parterze. Panowała tam radosna atmosfera. W myślach pożałowała trójkę magów, z którymi rozdzielili się kilka godzin wcześniej.

Od właściciela gospody dostała miskę zupy i kilka kromek ciemnego chleba. Znalazła ustronne miejsce i zjadła posiłek z milczeniu, delektując się ciepłem i dźwiękiem trzaskającego ognia w palenisku. Wtedy przysiadł się do niej młody mężczyzna z ciemnobrązowymi, kręconymi włosami i oczami koloru morza. Ich widok tak ją zaciekawił, że przez kilka chwil wpatrywała się w niego, trochę mało uprzejmie.

- Jesteś Sonea, prawda? - zagadał.

- Tak - odparła i szybko odwróciła wzrok, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak natrętnie świdruje go wzrokiem.

- Malik.

- Miło mi - uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.

Za czasu nowicjatu, niewielu uczniów zdobywało się na rozmowę z nią. Odstraszało ich jej pochodzenie oraz to, że była podopieczną Wielkiego Mistrza.

- Podobno jesteś z nas najlepsza.

- Co? - uniosła brwi w zdziwieniu. - Kto tak twierdzi?

- Wielki Mistrz - odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

Sonea prychnęła. Jeśli Akkarin planował ją upokorzyć, to był na dobrej drodze.

- Wielki Mistrz się myli - mruknęła i gniewnie wgryzła się w kawałek chleba.

- Niemożliwe. Przecież spędziliście ze sobą tyle czasu. Musi znać umiejętności swojej nowicjuszki. - Jego słowa sprawiły, że jedzenie stanęło jej w gardle. - Swoją drogą zastawiałem się, dlaczego od momentu wyjazdu z Gildii, nie odezwaliście się do siebie słowem.

Sonea z trudem przełknęła i spojrzała w róg sali, wiedząc, że go tam znajdzie. Siedział ukryty w cieniu i podobnie jak ona, jadł swój posiłek. Nie mogła widzieć jego twarzy, lecz była prawie pewna, że ją obserwował. Szybko odwróciła wzrok w kierunku swojego rozmówcy.

- Nie mogliśmy znaleźć czasu.

- Przecież godzinami jedziemy w milczeniu. A ty ciągle trzymasz się z tyłu.

- Posłuchaj - warknęła i pochyliła się w jego stronę. - Ja nie wciskam nosa w nieswoje sprawy, więc udzielę ci dobrej rady, też tego nie rób.

Chłopak, który do tego czasu wyglądał na lekko rozbawionego, spiął się wyraźnie. Obserwował ją uważnie, szukając oznak na to, że Sonea nie mówiła poważnie. Widząc wyłącznie jej rozzłoszczoną twarz, odsunął się.

- Dobra, dobra - wymamrotał, wstając. - Wyluzuj...

Oddalił się i Sonea pomyślała, że była dla niego zbyt surowa. Sam jest sobie winien, podpowiedział jej wewnętrzny głosik. Nie musiał od razu zaczynać tematu Akkarina. Odłożyła pustą już miskę po zupie i wstała. Wieczór zapowiadał się całkiem dobrze, lecz po tej krótkiej rozmowie nie miała więcej ochoty przesiadywać w towarzystwie innych.

Siedziała samotnie we wspólnej sypialni i już chciała zacząć rozmowę mentalną z Rothenm, gdy nagle drzwi do pokoju uchyliły się i zobaczyła w nich postać Wielkiego Mistrza. Sonea zamarła.

Nie zamienili ze sobą słowa od czasu tamtej rozmowy w gabinecie Administratora. Wiedziała, że to wszystko był jakiś jego plan, w który została wmieszana wbrew swojej woli. Akkarin doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z jej złości i dotychczas dyplomatycznie unikał z nią kontaktu. Jednak skoro do niej przyszedł, musiało być to coś ważnego.

Nawet nie drgnęła, gdy wszedł do środka. Ku jej uldze zostawił otwarte drzwi i usiadł na macie naprzeciwko. Gdy znalazł się bliżej, Sonea mogła zauważyć, że męcząca podróż również dała mu się we znaki. Na jego twarzy pojawił się kilkudniowy zarost, a pod oczami dostrzegła oznaki nieprzespanych nocy.

- Możemy chwilę porozmawiać? - odezwał się.

Poczuła się zaskoczona. Był to pierwszy raz, gdy pytał ją o chęć rozmowy z nim. Wzruszyła ramionami, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć.

- Kiedy wyjedziemy z Coldbridge, będziemy musieli zachować większą ostrożność.

- To znaczy? - zmrużyła oczy.

- O tyle, o ile mieszkańcy tej części Kyralii byli do nas w miarę przyjaźnie nastawieni, to nie można powiedzieć tego o reszcie kraju. Dlatego musimy ograniczyć używani magii i ściągnąć szaty - wyjaśnił spokojnym głosem.

Zmieszała się, nie do końca go rozumiejąc.

- Jakie mają powody, by nas nie lubić? Nie urządzamy im Czystki, tak jak w Imardinie. Co może być gorszego od wyrzucania z domów?

Akkarin zerknął na nią spod lekko uniesionych brwi i uśmiechnął się ponuro.

- Brak żywności? Zerowa pomoc w walce z bandytami zza granicy? - odparł beznamiętnie. - Na dodatek wieści o porwaniach rozeszły się szybko. Za szybko.

Sonea opuściła głowę, zawstydzona swoją ignorancją. Jak mogła przypuszczać, że mieszkańcom mniejszych miast żyje się lepiej, niż w stolicy...

- Aż do Calii będzie spokojnie. Lecz dalsza część kraju jest już dość silnie wzburzona. Nie powitają tam magów z otwartymi ramionami.

- Rozumiem - mruknęła, marząc by zostawił ją już samą.

- Posłuchaj - powiedział ostrzejszym tonem. - Stamtąd będziemy kontynuować podróż samotnie, więc przestań udawać naburmuszoną dziewczynkę. Będę potrzebował twojej pomocy.

Tym razem ją zaskoczył. Już chciała wymyślić jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, lecz w porę ugryzła się w język.

- Czego ode mnie chcesz? Nawet nie raczyłeś wyjaśnić mi swojego planu - warknęła.

Akkarin westchnął głośno, wyraźnie zirytowany.

- Zanim dotrzemy do granicy, możemy wykorzystać czas na załagodzenie niezadowolenia wśród obywateli.

- I do tego jestem ci potrzebna? - prychnęła z niedowierzaniem.

- Tak.

- W jaki sposób?

- Porozmawiamy z kim trzeba.

Odwróciła wzrok, rozgniewana. Najpierw nazywa ją dzieckiem, a później traktuje dokładnie w taki sposób.

- Zastanawiałaś się już nad tym, jak zginęła Mistrzyni Fera?

Wytrącona nagła zmianą tematu, zdołała jedynie zaprzeczyć ruchem głowy.

- Pomyśl o tym - polecił i wstał.

Jego szata niemal zupełnie zniknęła za drzwiami, zanim Sonea przypomniała sobie o czymś ważnym.

- Wielki Mistrzu? - zawołała.

Zawrócił i stanął w progu.

- Dlaczego powiedziałeś Malikowi, że jestem z nich najlepsza? - zapytała, gniewnie ściągając brwi.

Przez jego twarz przemknął cień uśmiechu, który Sonea znała aż zbyt dobrze.

- Żeby ich zmotywować.

Po tych słowach zniknął, zostawiając ją z walącym sercem. Znowu mu się udało. Wyprowadził ją z równowagi. Ten przebiegły człowiek nigdy nie przestanie zadziwiać ją swoim wyrachowaniem.

_A niech cię, Akkarinie!_ Pomyślała, niemal zgrzytając zębami ze złości.

* * *

><p>Następnego dnia kontynuowali podróż w piątkę i Sonea była wdzięczna za utrzymująca się niepogodę. Wszyscy byli zbyt zmęczeni, by ze sobą rozmawiać. Dzięki temu udało jej się, podobnie jak przez cała podróż, uniknąć starcia z Reginem. Kiedy rozdzielili się w Calii, zrozumiała, że właśnie nadszedł moment, którego najbardziej się obawiała. Odprawili Regina wraz z dwójką starszych magów. Kiedy wpatrywali się w ich niknące na horyzoncie sylwetki, Akkarin podszedł bliżej.<p>

- Musimy uzupełnić zapasy, chodź za mną - powiedział.

Zostawili konie w stajni przed miastem. Zaprowadził ją na targ. Tego ranka powitało ich słońce. Jego ciepłe promienie, tak odmienne od chłodnego deszczu, przyjemnie grzały jej ciało. Akkarin sprawnie lawirował pomiędzy krętymi uliczkami Calii i Sonea miała wrażenie, że już wcześniej tutaj był. Posłusznie podążała za jego plecami, co jakiś czas rozglądając się z ciekawością wokół siebie.

Targ był najbardziej kolorowym miejscem, które w życiu widziała. Było głośno i duszno od otaczających ją aromatów. Więc kiedy wyszli z tej plątaniny straganów, czuła się bardzo zmęczona. Akkarin zaprowadził ją w cień pod rozłożystym drzewem i usiedli na murku, który je otaczał. Sonea z cichym jęknięciem zrzuciła z ramion torbę przepełnioną zakupionym jedzeniem. Zauważyła, że mężczyzna wyciągał w jej kierunku dłoń, na której coś leżało. Jabłko.

Przez to całe zmieszanie niemal zapomniała o obecności Akkarina. Po krótkiej chwili wahania, wcięła owoc i zanurzyła w nim zęby.

- Do wieczora chcę chociaż zbliżyć się do Lonneru - przerwał otaczającą ich ciszę.

Sonea przyjęła jego słowa w milczeniu, nieznacznie kiwając głową.

- Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, za kilka dni powinniśmy dotrzeć do granicy.

- I co dalej?

- Dowiesz się na miejscu.

- Świetnie - warknęła i podniosła się.

Narzuciła na ramiona torbę i ruszyła w stronę, z której zdawało jej się, że przyszli.

- Soneo? - usłyszała jego głos i już wiedziała, że wybrała zły kierunek.

Odwróciła się i wzdrygnęła, gdy tuż przed sobą zobaczyła jego czarne oczy. Kiedy zdążył podejść tak blisko?

- Nie będę miał z ciebie zbyt dużego pożytku, jeśli się zgubisz.

* * *

><p>Malo ucieszył się na jej widok i zarżał radośnie. Sonea nie mogła podzielić jego entuzjazmu. Na samą myśl o kolejnych godzinach spędzonych na końskim grzbiecie, poczuła ból mięśni. Przytroczyli pakunki do siodeł i ruszyli w milczeniu przed siebie.<p>

Słońce zaczęło już zachodzić, gdy Akkarin spowolnił swojego wierzchowca i zrównał się z nią. Miała wrażenie, że mężczyznę zaczęło irytować to, że prawie w ogóle się do niego nie odzywała. Nie miała na to ochoty. Była zła i postanowiła, że dopóki nie zacznie traktować jej po partnersku, ona nie będzie ułatwiać mu życia. Cichy głosik w jej głowie przypomniał jej o planie, który ułożyli z Lorlenem. Westchnęła. Jeśli chce coś od niego wyciągnąć, będzie musiała zacząć z nim rozmawiać.

- Dlaczego mnie ze sobą zabrałeś? - zapytała, nie licząc nawet na szczerą odpowiedź.

Akkarin przez chwilę nie odpowiadał, jadąc ze wzrokiem utkwionym przed siebie.

- Byłaś... optymalnym wyborem - rozległ się jego głos.

Sonea zaśmiała się gorzko.

- Żartujesz, prawda? Użerałeś się ze mną przed dwa i pół roku, nie wmówisz mi, że byłam dobrym wyborem na towarzysza podróży.

- Użyłem słowa _optymalnym_ - rzucił jej ukradkowe spojrzenie.

Zacisnęła usta.

- Wiem, że po prostu chcesz mieć mnie na oku.

- To czy nie łatwiej byłoby zostać w Gildii i tam cię kontrolować?

Otworzyła usta, lecz nic nie powiedziała. Było w tym ziarno prawdy.

- Ale skoro już sytuacja zmusiła cię do wyjazdu, nie mogłeś dopuścić do tego, by spuścić mnie z oka - mruknęła.

- Nie musiałem opuszczać miasta, Soneo.

Zatrzymała wierzchowca i wbiła w niego zaskoczone spojrzenie. Koń Akkarina jednak szedł dalej.

- Kłamiesz! - wykrzyknęła za nim.

Gdy nie zwolnił, popędziła Malo i zagrodziła mu drogę, stając w poprzek ścieżki. Akkarin zmarszczył brwi. Wiatr rozwiał jej włosy, które wpadały jej do oczu, irytując ją przy tym.

- Jak to, nie musiałeś jechać? - syknęła zza zaciśniętych zębów. - To dlaczego tu jesteś? Dlaczego mi to robisz? Po co to wszystko!?

Jeśli do tego momentu, elementy układanki pasowały do siebie, to właśnie wszystko straciło dla niej sens. Przestała rozumieć jego intencje. W jej głowie rozbrzmiały słowa Lorlena. _Nigdy nie przypuszczałbym, że mógłbym obawiać się o twoje życie. _Tylko to było jeszcze w miarę logicznym tłumaczeniem jego zachowania. Czyżby naprawdę chciał ją zabić? Cofnęła konia, przestraszona własnymi myślami. Akkarin musiał zauważyć emocje, które wypisały się na jej twarzy.

- To jedyny sposób, żebyś zrozumiała.

Otrząsnęła się, dopiero, gdy ją minął.

- Co zrozumiała?!

Nie odpowiedział i nie odezwał się do niej więcej tego dnia. Gdy kładła się spać, na horyzoncie widziała blade światła Lonneru, a raczej tego, co pozostało z niego po wojnach. Noc, która nadeszła była ciepła i spokojna, lecz Sonea nie mogła zmrużyć oka. Nie pierwszy raz zaliczyła nieprzespaną noc z jego powodu.

Następnego ranka zjedli śniadanie w krępującym milczeniu i wyruszyli bardziej zmęczeni, niż kiedy poprzedniego dnia szykowali się do snu. W kilka godzin dotarli do małej wioski, której światła widziała w nocy. Mieścina okazała się być bardzo biednym miejscem. Mimo, że pozbyli się swoich szat i mieli na sobie zwykłe ubrania, to na tle mieszkańców, wyglądali na bogaczy. Sonea poczuła gniew na widok wychudzonej twarzy dziecka, które umknęło spod kopyt Malo i uczepiło się spódnicy matki.

Kiedy zostawili Lonner za plecami, zwróciła rozzłoszczone spojrzenie na Akkarina.

- Gildia wie o tym, że ci ludzie nie mają co jeść?

- Zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę. Nie wiesz, jak ciężko jest zadowolić każdego. Ci tutaj, nie są jedynymi, potrzebującymi pomocy.

Prychnęła, słysząc tak płytkie wytłumaczenie.

- Oczywiście, przecież w pierwszej kolejności są Domy - dopiekła.

Wielki Mistrz zerknął na nią z ukosa.

- Masz rację. Domy mają swoje wymagania, ale uwierz mi Soneo, gdyby nie one, to nie byłoby nas stać na pomoc choćby dla małej części z tych, którzy jej potrzebują.

Jego słową ją zaciekawiły, więc przekrzywiła głowę i posłała mu pytające spojrzenie.

- Domy dbają przede wszystkim o własne interesy oraz o to, by utrzymać się na szczycie. Warto być popularnym. Na szczęście, pomoc jest jeszcze w modzie. I nawet jeśli niechętnie, lub z przymusu, to przekazują pewną część swoich dochodów na rzecz potrzebujących.

- Nie słyszałam o nikim, kto by ją otrzymał - odparła, wzruszając ramionami.

- Imardin jest bogaty. Ludziom żyje się tam dobrze. Możesz w to nie wierzyć, ale są większe problemy, niż slumsy i Czystka - dodał, widząc brak przekonania w jej spojrzeniu.

Nie mogła się z nim zgodzić. Dotychczas Czystka była najgorszą rzeczą, której dopuszczała się Gildia. Nie potrafiła wyobrazić sobie niczego gorszego niż to, do czego posuwali się magowie, by innym "żyło się lepiej".

- A co dzieje się z jedzeniem, którzy wieśniacy sami dla siebie wyprodukują?

Wciąż przed oczami miała obraz chłopca o zapadniętych policzkach i umorusanej twarzy.

- Zjadają. Sprzedają na czarnym rynku. Nie sądź, że oni także grają uczciwie w stosunku do korony.

- Widocznie to dla nich jedyny sposób, by zdobyć trochę pieniędzy.

Akkarin zaśmiał się krótko, co przykuło jej uwagę.

- Próbowaliśmy zapewniać im pracę, ale nie o to im chodzi. Łatwiej jest sprzedać coś nielegalnie, a później wysnuwać żądania wobec tego, kogo się oszukało, prawda? - jego czarne oczy błysnęły groźnie.

Nie odpowiedziała. Nie chciała dać mu satysfakcji, że się z nim zgadza. Odwróciła głowę i zdała sobie sprawę, że krajobraz zaczął się zmieniać.

Wcześniej podróżowali po równinie, usianej tu i tam skromną roślinnością. Tymczasem wjechali na bardziej górzysty teren. Sonea przypomniała sobie lekcje, na której omawiano położenie geograficzne Kyralii. Musieli znajdować się w połowie drogi między Imardinem, a Żelaznymi Wzgórzami. To tu wił się niewielki wąwóz, który pozostawiła po sobie rzeka, która wyschła jeszcze przed wojną z Sachaką.

Droga, której się trzymali, wkrótce zaprowadziła ich w dół tak, że znaleźli się pomiędzy dwoma ścianami. Gdzieniegdzie wyrastały z niej drzewa, które zachłannie wczepiały się w skałę. Ich rozłożyste ramiona dawały dużo cienia. Od jazdy w ciągłym słońcu, Sonea czuła spieczoną skórę ramion i twarzy. Schronienie przed uporczywymi promieniami powitała z ulgą.

Po jakimś czasie, ścieżka zaczęła się zwężać, więc Akkarin zaproponował, że pojedzie przodem. Zwolnili tempa, gdyż ziemia pod kopytami ich koni była nierówna. Co kilka kroków napotykali większe kamienie, lub wystające korzenie. Zauważyła, że Malo coraz niechętniej posuwał się do przodu, jakby się czegoś obawiał. Poklepała go po szyi, próbując go nieco uspokoić. Zareagował na jej dotyk głośnym chrapnięciem.

- Malo dziwnie się zachowuje - powiedziała.

- Konie nie przepadają za ciasnymi miejscami - rzucił w odpowiedzi Akkarin.

Nagle powietrze rozdarł głośny huk. Przez pierwsze kilka sekund, nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Poczuła, jakby świat wywracał się do góry nogami i zrozumiała, że jej koń stanął dęba. Upadła na ziemię, tłukąc kolano. Przeraźliwy hałas nie ustał. Spojrzała w górę i zobaczyła chmurę pyłu, pędzącą w dół z niesamowitą prędkością. Sonea zdała sobie sprawę, że znajdzie się wprost pod ściągającą lawiną. Przez jej głowę zdążyła jedynie przemknąć myśl: oby było szybko. Zasłoniła głowę ramionami, zacisnęła powieki i przygotowała się na ból.

Ogarnęła ją cisza. Wszystko wydawało się logiczne, jak na taką szybką śmierć, jednak coś nie pasowało do całości. Drapiący kurz w gardle i silny ból prawej kostki. Dopiero wtedy zaczęło do niej docierać, że nie umarła. Usłyszała głos, który ją wołał.

- Soneo! - okrzyk wydawał jej się mało znajomy, lecz po krótkiej chwili zrozumiała, że to Akkarin.

Głośny pisk w jej uszach i dziwne pieczenie ciała nie pozwalały jej wydobyć z siebie głosu. Nagle na ramieniu poczuła dotyk, który przełamał dziwną barierę, niepozwalającą jej drgnąć. Otworzyła oczy i z wysiłkiem podniosłą głowę. Zaniosła się duszącym kaszlem. Zauważyła, że otaczała ją stera powalonych kamieni, zmieszanych z ziemią. Jednak ona była cała i zdrowa, z wyjątkiem kostki, która oznajmiła o sobie ostrym ukłuciem. Jęknęła i spróbowała usiąść.

- Żyjesz - powiedział Akkarin, pochylając się nad nią.

W jego głosie było coś, czego jeszcze nie słyszała, więc szybko spojrzała w jego kierunku, chcąc się upewnić, czy to na pewno on. W dobrze znanych jej czarnych oczach zobaczyła odbicie tego, co przed chwilą wyczuła w tym krótkim słowie. Cień strachu i być może ulgi. Odepchnęła do siebie te wrażenie, pamiętając jak wiele raz dała się oszukać.

Po raz kolejny rozejrzała się dookoła. Jakim cudem zdołała to przeżyć? Przecież nie zdążyła podnieść tarczy. Prawda uderzyła w nią. To on musiał ją osłonić...

Wbiła w niego pytające spojrzenie, lecz Akkarin już na nią nie patrzył, tylko wysoko ponad jej głowę, w miejsce z którego zeszła lawina. Mruknął niezadowolony i ku jej zaskoczeniu, chwycił w ją w pasie i pociągnął za sobą. Zaprotestowała zduszonym okrzykiem, gdy jej kostka otarła się o kamienie. Ból został zagłuszony kolejnym hukiem, gdy ostatnie kamienie spadły dokładnie w miejsce, w którym przed chwilą leżała.

Poczuła pod sobą ciepło drugiego ciała i spięła się momentalnie. Bała się otworzyć oczy, bo wiedziała co zobaczy, gdy to zrobi. Oddychała szybko, próbując pozbierać myśli. Uratował ją. Osłonił barierą. Gdyby nie on, zginęłaby na miejscu. Uniosła powieki i spojrzała prosto w ciemne, teraz rozszerzone i nieprzenikalne źrenice.

- Wszystko w porządku? - mruknął, marszcząc lekko brwi.

Panicznie wyplątała się z jego ramion, ignorując towarzyszący jej przy tym ból.

- Nie! - krzyknęła, gdy już osunęła się ziemię obok niego. - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?!

Jej umysł nie pozwalał na zadanie odpowiedniejszego pytania, więc w tym jednym zawarła wszystkie swoje wątpliwości. Akkarin usiadł i skrzywił się.

- To się nazywa wdzięczność.

- Poradziłabym sobie sama! - warknęła, chociaż wiedziała jak głupio to brzmiało.

- Czyżby?

- Tak!

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się krótko. Sonea poczuła, że się czerwieni. Ze złości i dziwnego zażenowania. Akkarin zrobił coś odwrotnego, do tego czego się po nim spodziewała. Myślała, że chce ją zabić, tymczasem on uratował jej życie. Zawróciło jej się w głowie i poczuła nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku. Z trudem powstrzymała się przed zwymiotowaniem. Nadmiar emocji powodował prawdziwą huśtawkę nastrojów. Do jej oczu napłynęły łzy, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jak mocno otarła się o śmierć.

Akkarin musiał zauważyć nagłą bladość jej twarzy. Pochylił się nad nią i zajrzał w jej oczy.

- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał z nieznaną jej delikatnością.

- Nie! - jęknęła słabo i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Nie chciała, żeby ją taką widział. Pociągnęła nosem i szybko otarła łzy.

- A t-ty? - mruknęła niepewnie.

Akkarin nie wyglądał na szczególnie przekonanego jej troską. W końcu jednak kiwnął głową i powiedział:

- Nie najgorzej. Jednak obawiam się, że straciliśmy większą część zapasów.

- Co?!

- Mój koń uciekł. Przestraszył się i popędził przed siebie.

Sonea natychmiast pomyślała o Malo i odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy zobaczyła swojego zwierzęcego przyjaciela kilkanaście metrów dalej. Obserwował ich uważnie, co jakiś czas podrzucając łeb do góry i przebierając kopytami w miejscu.

- Może jeśli go zawołasz, to wróci? - zaproponowała.

Spróbowała podnieść się z ziemi, lecz wtedy jej noga przypomniała o sobie ostrym bólem. Jęknęła i opadła z powrotem na piach, przeklinając pod nosem. Pierwszy raz odważyła się spojrzeć na swoją ranę i niemal nie zemdlała na widok białej kości i rozszarpanego ciała.

- Wybacz. Najwyraźniej nie zdążyłem osłonić cię całej - odezwał się Akkarin.

Przyjrzał się bliżej jej nodze i zmarszczył brwi. Sonea obserwowała go niepewnie, starając się przewidzieć jego ruchy.

- Potrafisz ją wyleczyć? - szepnęła.

Ona nie była w stanie. Tak skomplikowane urazy były poza jej umiejętnościami. W końcu była Wojowniczką, a nie Uzdrowicielką...

- Mogę spróbować.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, aż w końcu Sonea skinęła głową. Akkarin położył dłoń nad jej kostką i poczuła delikatne mrowienie. Odwróciła głowę i zacisnęła powieki. Mocno zagryzła zęby i wstrzymała oddech. Bolało, kiedy składał jej kość, lecz nawet nie pisnęła.

- Już po wszystkim.

Jej noga wyglądała jak nowa. Poruszyła nią ostrożnie i odetchnęła, gdy nie poczuła bólu. Zerknęła na niego z wahaniem, nieprzekonana, co powinna powiedzieć.

- Dziękuję - wymamrotała. - Za to i za... uratowanie mi życia.

Wstał i wyciągnął w jej kierunku dłoń, by pomóc jej wstać. Gdy ją chwyciła, pociągnął ją do góry. Zachwiała się, wciąż dręczona zawrotami głowy, lecz zdołała ustać w miejscu. Odgłos kopyt podpowiedział jej, że Malo odważył się podejść bliżej. Trącił nosem jej ramię, więc odwróciła się, by podrapać go pysku. Prychnął zadowolony.

- Będziemy musieli jechać na nim w dwójkę - odezwał się głos za jej plecami.

Okręciła się w miejscu i zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

- Wykluczone.

Być może powinna okazać chociaż odrobinę wdzięczności, jednak nie potrafiła zmusić się do czegoś takiego. Już samo spędzanie z nim całych dni było wyczerpujące, a co dopiero jazda na jednym koniu. Kiedy byłby bliżej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Z wyjątkiem tej jednej chwili dzisiaj, pomyślała.

Akkarin wzruszył ramionami.

- Jak chcesz. W takim wypadku, podróż zajmie nam dwa razy więcej czasu.

* * *

><p>Szli równym tempem, z Malo pomiędzy nimi. Na próżno próbowali wołać konia Akkarina. Po kilku godzinach wyszli z wąwozu. Ostatni odcinek był stromy, więc musieli wspólnie pomagać ich czworonożnemu przyjacielowi wdrapać się pod górkę. Słońce zaczynało zachodzić, więc zaczęli rozglądać się za miejscem na obóz. Sonea znalazła strumień, nad którym się zatrzymali. Nie mogła doczekać się, aż zanurzy się w lodowatej wodzie i zmyje z siebie kurz i brud, który przykleił się do jej ciała.<p>

Wykorzystała moment, kiedy Akkarin zniknął by poszukać drewna. Szybko wykąpała się, po czym przyszykowała dla nich posłania. Mieli szczęście, że takie rzeczy woziła ze sobą. Z torby, przytroczonej do siodła wyciągnęła także kilka sucharów i pastę z raki. Akkarin jej nie cierpiał, lecz przy było to jedyne, co miała. Z resztą ona lubiła ten smak, który kojarzył jej się z dzieciństwem.

Usiadła na swojej macie i dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo bolą ją nogi. Nie była przyzwyczajona do tak długich pieszych wędrówek. Dzielny Malo niósł ją tyle dni, a ona po kilkunastu godzinach miała dosyć.

- Biedaku - rzuciła w stronę konia, który stał pod drzewem i skubał trawę.

- Bez przesady - odezwał się znajomy głos.

Uniosła głowę i zobaczyła przed sobą Akkarina, niosącego stertę gałęzi i patyków.

- Mówiłam do konia - warknęła, czując że się rumieni.

Jego usta wykrzywił półuśmiech, gdy podszedł bliżej. Położył przed sobą drewno i zajął się jego rozpalaniem.

Leżała na plecach, patrząc na tysiące gwiazd, które tego wieczoru świeciły wyjątkowo jasno. Wdychała zapach nocy, rozkoszując się chwilą spokoju. Jednak dręczyło ją pytanie, którego nie miała okazji zadać. Wiedziała, że on także jeszcze nie śpi.

- Wielki Mistrzu?

- Hm?

Wciągnęła chłodne powietrze do płuc i wyrzuciła z siebie:

- Jak zdołałeś ochronić zarówno mnie, jak i siebie?

Usłyszała, że Akkarin poruszył się w swoim posłaniu, lecz nie drgnęła, by sprawdzić, czy na nią patrzy.

- Czarna magia, to coś więcej niż to, co widziałaś wcześniej.

Zesztywniała, słysząc jego słowa. Bała się przewrócić na bok, by nie napotkać jego świdrującego spojrzenia. I tak już czuła, jak wbija się w nią niczym igły. W końcu przemogła się i usiadła. Ciekawość była silniejsza. I zadanie, które miała do wykonania...

- Czarna magia daje ci więcej siły? - zapytała.

Akkarin ułożył się na plecach i splótł ramiona za głową.

- Chyba zaczynasz łamać prawo Gildii - mruknął leniwie.

Miał rację. Nie powinna pytać. Nie powinna się tym nawet interesować.

- Uratowałeś mi życie, wydaje mi się to normalne, że chcę wiedzieć jak ci się to udało.

- O tak, zawsze stawiamy życie na pierwszym miejscu.

Zmarszczyła brwi. Mówił samymi zagadkami, których później nie potrafiła rozszyfrować.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Czasem warto nie rozumieć pewnych rzeczy.

- Akkarin, proszę...

Nie wiedziała, czy to jego imię w jej ustach, czy też mroczne spojrzenie, które jej posłał, lecz poczuła dreszcz na karku.

- Skoro chcesz wiedzieć... Czarna magia faktycznie daje więcej siły. Lecz jeśli usłyszysz ode mnie chociaż słowo więcej, złamiesz prawo.

Opuściła wzrok, skupiona na tym, co właśnie powiedział.

- Czyli... twoja moc na stałe się zwiększa?

Akkarin zaśmiał się ponuro.

- Soneo - powiedział ostrzegawczo.

Opadła na swoją matę i szczelniej owinęła się kocem. Chociaż wiedziała, że znowu będzie miała problem z zaśnięciem, to czuła lekką satysfakcję. Udało jej się coś z niego wyciągnąć. Teraz musi się jeszcze dowiedzieć, czy energia, którą zwiększa przy pomocy zakazanej sztuki, odnawia się sama. Jeśli by tak było, ich szanse z nim zmaleją jeszcze bardziej. Obiecała sobie, że gdy tylko dotrą do Przełęczy, napisze do Lorlena list.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Nie byłam pewna, co do czasu, jaki zajmie im podróż do granicy, ale mam nadzieję, że jeśli ją zbytnio wydłużę, lub skrócę, to mi jednak wybaczycie :)_


	7. Dawni znajomi

_A/N: Dziękuję Wam za zainteresowanie tą historią. Jest to dla mnie najważniejsze i cieszę się z każdej osoby, która czyta to, co publikuję. Jeszcze raz Wam dziękuję, przyjemność po mojej stronie! :)_

_Przepraszam za opóźnienie i zapraszam do lektury :)_

**"Dawni znajomi"**

Następnego ranka obudziła się obolała i w podłym nastroju. Zjadła kilka sucharów, oszczędzając pastę z raki na później. Wiedziała, że jeśli dzisiaj nie zdołają nic upolować, wieczorem położą się spać z pustymi brzuchami.

Kontynuowali podróż na piechotę i Sonea przywykła do bolących stóp i nóg. Upierała się, że nie dosiądzie Malo - skoro został im tylko jeden koń, będzie służył im jako tragarz. W ciągu ostatnich kliku godzin, zdążyła już kilkakrotnie przekląć swoje postanowienie, ale zacięcie trwała przy swoim. Akkarin nie narzekał, idąc w palącym słońcu, więc i ona nie pisnęła słówka.

Na horyzoncie zobaczyła kształty zabudowań i poczuła iskierkę nadziei na lepszy posiłek i okazję do uzupełnienia zapasów. Jakże wielkie było jej rozczarowanie, gdy okazało się, że wioska była wyludniona. A przynajmniej tak jej się zdawało, kiedy nie dostrzegła żywej duszy.

- Nikogo tutaj nie ma - odezwała się pierwszy raz tego dnia.

Akkarin nie uraczył jej spojrzeniem, tylko rozejrzał się ukradkiem dookoła.

- Nie powiedziałbym.

Zdążyła już przyzwyczaić się do tych tajemniczych i nigdy nie kompletnych odpowiedzi. Przyjrzała się uważniej otaczającym ich chwiejnym chatkom i aż wzdrygnęła się, gdy w jednym z okien mignęła jej para błyszczących, dużych oczu. Zatrzymała się, a Malo zrobił to samo. Akkarin również stanął w miejscu i dostrzegła, że na jego twarzy pojawił się dobrze znany jej półuśmiech.

Przysunęła się do niego bliżej. Zdecydowanie wolała jego towarzystwo, niż to co przed chwilą zobaczyła.

- Widziałam ruch w jednym z okien - wyszeptała.

Akkarin nic nie odpowiedział. Wtedy drzwi jednej z chat uchyliły się i Sonea zobaczyła przed sobą dziecięcą buzię. Dziewczynka stała w progu i patrzyła na nich z zainteresowaniem. Po chwili wyskoczyła na zewnątrz i podbiegła bliżej. Sonea spięła się, zaskoczona zachowaniem tego chudego jak patyk dziecka. Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, przestraszyła się go, lecz zganiła się w myślach za chęć otoczenia się tarczą.

Dziewczynka stanęła zaledwie dwa kroki od niej i obejrzała ich uważnie. Miała ogromne brązowe oczy, a jej włosy były lekko rudawe i nawet wyglądałyby ładnie, gdyby nie były tak potargane. Miała na sobie znoszone, choć czyste ubranie. Dopiero po chwili, Sonea zdała sobie sprawę, że mała nie nosiła butów.

Zupełnie niespodziewanie, dziecko przyskoczyło jeszcze bliżej i wysunęło rękę w stronę kieszeni u spodni Sonei. Wzdrygnęła się i odsunęła, nie rozumiejąc intencji tego dziwnego mieszkańca wioski.

- Flora! - rozległ się kobiecy głos.

Sonei serce podskoczyło jej do gardła. Musiało minąć kilka długich sekund, zanim zlokalizowała źródło głosu. Wtedy w drzwiach tego samego domu, zobaczyła niską kobietę o obfitych kształtach.

Dziewczynka obróciła się na pięcie i popędziła w stronę osoby, którą Sonea zdążyła już nazwać jej matką.

- Proszę wybaczyć, córka musiała pomylić was z objazdowymi handlowcami. Oni zawsze noszą przy sobie słodycze i rozdają je dzieciakom - wytłumaczyła.

Sonei udało się w końcu rozluźnić, więc obdarzyła ją uśmiechem.

- Nic się nie stało. Gdybym wiedziała i cokolwiek miała, sama poczęstowałabym pani dziecko czymś smakowitym.

- Nie wątpię! Ten darmozjad potrafić zadbać o własną skórę - mówiąc to, zmierzwiła czuprynę dziewczynki, która zaczęła się cicho śmiać.

Kobieta nagle zamarła i zmarszczyła brwi, a Sonea zrozumiała, że przypatruje się ona Akkarinowi.

Południowa ciszę przerwał niedowierzający głos:

- Czy mnie oczy nie mylą? Akkarin, to ty...?

Sonea zamrugała kilkakrotnie, próbując otrząsnąć się z szoku. Omiotła wzrokiem twarz stojącego obok mężczyzny i zaważyła na niej podobne zdziwienie. Po chwili jednak jego usta wykrzywiły się w słabym półuśmiechu.

- Tak Mariko, choć minęło trochę czasu - odpowiedział.

Sonea czuła się kompletnie zbita z topu. Jej spojrzenie gorączkowo przeskakiwało pomiędzy twarzą Akkarina, a kobiety, która, jak się okazywało, znała go wcześniej. Nie zdążyła zapytać o cokolwiek, co mogłoby chociaż odrobinę rozjaśnić jej myśli, gdyż Marika znowu się odezwała.

- A niech mnie! To naprawdę ty! - wykrzyknęła radośnie i wybiegła do nich. - Jak mogłam cię od razu nie rozpoznać, przecież nic się nie zmieniłeś. - Przyjrzała mu się z bliska.

Akkarin jedynie uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Nie wierzę w przypadki! - kontynuowała kobieta, podekscytowanym tonem. - Skoro już się spotkaliśmy, musicie zostać na kolacji.

Mimo, że Soneą miotały sprzeczne emocje, na dźwięk słowa _kolacja_, poczuła skręt żołądka, który upominał się o pożywny posiłek.

Nim się zorientowała, zostali zaproszeni do środka chatki. W progu powitały ich buzie jeszcze dwóch innych dzieci, starszych od Flory. Wszystkie miały rudawe włosy i wesołe, duże oczy w kolorze rozżarzonych węglików. Weszli do pokoju, który był główną izbą i usiedli ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na rozłożonych na podłodze kocach i poduszkach. Sonea rozejrzała się z nieskrywaną ciekawością i stwierdziła, że mieszkanko było bardzo przytulne. Na środku, przed nimi stał niski stolik z ciemnego drewna, o grubych, solidnych nogach. Na jego zmatowiałej powierzchni widać było upływ czasu. W rogu pomieszczenia stał piec, który ze względu na panujący upał, nie był rozpalony. Otaczające ich ściany pokrywały misternie splecione maty z trawy morskiej. Oni sami siedzieli pomiędzy wieloma poduszkami i futrami. Wszystko to, sprawiło, że Sonea poczuła się odrobinę lepiej, niż kiedy przekroczyła próg. Zapomniała nawet, jak blisko był obok niej Akkarin. Jej otępiałe zmysły nie wychwyciły tego, że ich ramiona się stykały.

Marika wyłoniła się zza ściany, niosąc dwie miseczki, wypełnione czymś, co parowało i roztaczało piękny zapach. Sonea poczuła ściekającą do ust ślinkę.

- Jedźcie. Wyglądacie, jakbyście ostatnie dni spędzili na sucharach i wodzie - powiedziała, podając im naczynia.

Sonea zerknęła z ukosa na Akkarina i nie zdołała pohamować rozbawienia, gdy na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas niezadowolenia na wspomnienie ich ostatnich posiłków. Prychnęła śmiechem, zwracając tym samym na siebie jego uwagę. Spojrzał na nią poważnym wzrokiem, więc zamilkła i zainteresowała się ciepłą miską w dłoniach. Nie mogła zauważyć uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego ustach.

Gdy skończyła jeść coś, co było owsianką z suszonymi owocami i przyprawą, której nigdy wcześniej nie jadła, poczuła przyjemny ciężar w żołądku. Marika dołączyła do nich i usiadła naprzeciwko.

- Jestem okropnie nieuprzejma, nie zapytałam nawet o imię twojej uroczej towarzyszki - powiedziała, czerwieniąc się lekko.

Akkarin odstawił miskę na stoliku i wyprostował się.

- Mariko, poznaj Soneę. Zmierzamy razem aż do granicy, by odwiedzić rodzinę. Chcemy się z nimi spotkać, zanim pobierzemy się jesienią.

Sonea niemal nie zachłysnęła się powietrzem. Odruchowo chciała zaprotestować tym idiotycznym słowom, lecz została uciszona dłonią, którą Akkarin położył na jej udzie. Skutecznie odebrało jej mowę.

Wbiła w niego szeroko otwarte oczy.

- Żenisz się! A niech to! - krzyknęła kobieta i klasnęła w ręce. - Soneo, bardzo miło mi cię poznać. Szczęściaro! Gdy poznałam Akkarina tę parę ładnych lat temu, byłam już mężatką i żałowałam tego z całego serca! - roześmiała się.

Sonei nie było do śmiechu. Dłoń Akkarina na jej udzie piekła ją nieprzyjemnie, a gniew wewnątrz sprawiał, że zaczęła lekko drżeć. Wtedy na obrzeżach własnych myśli wyczuła jego obecność.

- _Nie utrudniaj, Soneo. Chwyć mnie za rękę_ - usłyszała jego stanowczy głos.

- _Nie ma mowy - _odburknęła.

- Czyli idziecie aż do granicy. Mówisz o tej samej rodzinie, o której wtedy wspominałeś? - przerwał im radosny głos.

- Tak, o tej samej - odparł Akkarin i posłał kobiecie uśmiech, który sprawił, że Sonea na chwilę zapomniała o jego rozpraszającym dotyku.

Nigdy w życiu nie przypuszczałaby, że Akkarin może wyglądać tak... _urzekająco_. Taki uśmiech mógłby sprawić, że jej kolana zmiękłyby na jego widok. Gdyby tylko nie był przebrzydłym kłamcą i mordercą... Zganiła się za myśli, który wdarły się nieproszone, odrywając ją od tego, co było najważniejsze. Nawet nie zdążyła zastanowić się nad wymianą zdań pomiędzy mężczyzną, a ich gospodynią, gdy Marika odezwała się po raz kolejny, wyrzucając z ust słowa szybciej, niż Sonea była w stanie uporządkować je w głowie.

- Ale nie widzę pierścionka na twojej ręce, czyżbyś gdzieś go chowała?

Wyczuła napięcie, które zbudowało się w ciele siedzącego obok Akkarina. Odpowiedziała bez większego zastanowienia:

- Został w domu. Podróż jest długa i niebezpieczna, nie chciałam żeby się zgubił, lub spotkało go inne nieszczęście.

Ku jej uldze, jej ton był lekki i pogodny, jak na głupiutką, zakochaną dziewczynę przystało. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego zgodziła się na udział w tej upokarzającej grze.

_- Brawo. Tak trzymaj_ - zabrzmiał jego niski głos.

_-_ _Nie wiem, co planujesz, ani po co te idiotyzmy, ale obiecuję, że jak już zostaniemy sami..._ - warknęła, zaciskając zęby.

_- Czekam z niecierpliwością_ - przerwał jej nagle z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

Jeśli miał zamiar wytrącić ją z równowagi jeszcze bardziej, to był na dobrej drodze.

- Ach, to bardzo mądrze, Soneo. - Prawie zapomniała o obecności Mariki. - Wybaczcie, ale muszę zająć się przygotowaniami do kolacji. Mężczyźni wrócą z pola za kilka godzin, a ja jeszcze nic nie mam gotowego. Na pewno jesteście jeszcze głodni, ale obiecuję, że wraz z zachodem słońca, wasze brzuchy będą pełne.

Po tych słowach, kobieta wstała i zniknęła za ścianą, za którą pewnie była kuchnia. Akkarin w końcu ściągnął dłoń z jej uda. Nawet nie spojrzała w jego kierunku. Była wściekła za absurdalny plan, który wymyślił. Nie wiedziała po co, lecz obiecała sobie, że dowie się wszystkiego, kiedy już nikt nie będzie mógł im przeszkodzić. Na razie mogła jedynie siedzieć i modlić się, by dzień dobiegł już końca.

Zgodnie z obietnicami Mariki, gdy słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi, do wioski zaczęli powracać zmęczeni mężczyźni. Po niecałej godzinie zasiedli do kolacji. Słodkawy zapach pieczonego mięsa sprawiał, że Sonea ledwo stała na nogach. Była tak głodna i zmęczona, że oddałaby wszystko za porcję ciepłego jedzenia i wygodne łóżko.

Zjadła w milczeniu, przysłuchując się rozmowom pomiędzy członkami rodziny. Dzieci wypytywały ojca o to, jak minął mu dzień. Chłopiec, który wydawał się najstarszy, był wyraźnie zaciekawiony pracą swojego taty. Sądząc po jego wieku, niedługo miał do niego dołączyć.

Po zakończonym posiłku, poczuła silną falę znużenia. Nadchodzącą senność przerwała dłoń kobiety na jej ramieniu. Drgnęła i spojrzała w jej wesołe oczy.

- Przygotowałam dla was posłanie - oznajmiła półszeptem, nie chcąc zbudzić śpiących już dzieci.

Sonea wstała i powlokła się za plecami Mariki. Zaprowadziła ją do maleńkiej izdebki, oddzielonej od reszty wiszącą zasłoną. Nawet nie zauważyła, gdy tuż obok stanął Akkarin, z równie zmęczoną miną. Kobieta pożegnała ich, życząc im dobrej nocy i wyszła. Dopiero wtedy, Sonea rozbudziła się na tyle, by zauważyć, że patrzy na jedno, średniej wielkości rozmiarów, łóżko. Panicznie rozejrzała się dookoła, jednak pokoik był tak ciasny, że nie mógł skrywać jeszcze jednego posłania.

Odwróciła się szybko i spojrzała na Akkarina. Mężczyzna tkwił w miejscu, patrząc na łóżko z nieskrywanym rozbawieniem. Sonea poczuła silną ochotę, by podbić mu jedno z tych czarnych, tajemniczych oczu.

- Śpisz na podłodze - warknęło cicho, lekko drżącym głosem.

Akkarin jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Podszedł do łóżka, ściągnął z niego koc i zaczął układać go na ziemi. Obserwowała go uważnie, jakby chciała upewnić się, że nagle nie zmieni zdania.

Jej wzrok przemierzył izdebkę po raz kolejny i zamarła, gdy w rogu dostrzegła misę i dzban z wodą. Skóra całego ciała aż zapiekła ją na myśl o możliwości umycia się. Jednak _on _tutaj był, a ona nie miała jak się ukryć przed niego wzrokiem. Westchnęła głośno i podeszła do naczynia. Wylała odrobinę wody na dłonie i obmyła twarz. Jęknęła cicho. Jej ciało błagało - _więcej_. Zrezygnowana, spojrzała na Akkarina i mruknęła:

- Odwróć się i nie podglądaj.

Mężczyzna wykonał jej polecenie, kładąc się plecami w jej stronę. Upewniwszy się, że nie ma możliwości zobaczyć jej w żadnym z potencjalnych odbić, Sonea ściągnęła z siebie koszulę. Następnie zsunęła buty i spodnie. Szybko umyła się, rozkoszując się uczuciem czystości i owinęła się kocem, który zgarnęła z łóżka. Ubrania oczyściła przy użyciu magii i wyprała w wodzie, która została po jej krótkiej kąpieli. Wysuszyła je, wykorzystując proste zaklęcie i z powrotem ubrała koszulę.

Położyła się z cichym westchnięciem. W końcu odwróciła się na plecy i zerknęła w stronę Akkarina.

- Kilka pytań i kilka odpowiedzi - wyszeptała, wiedząc, że mężczyzna zrozumie jej intencje.

Usłyszała ciche mruknięcie z jego strony.

- Skąd znasz Marikę?

- Byłem tutaj wcześniej - odparł.

Sonea wywróciła oczami.

- Tego domyśliłam się i bez twojej pomocy. Co to znaczy wcześniej? Czego Wielki Mistrz Gildii szukał w tej zapomnianej przed świat wiosce?

Akkarin poruszył się na swoim posłaniu i Sonea domyśliła się, że pewnie obrócił się w jej kierunku.

- Kilkanaście lat temu, wyruszyłem na pewną wyprawę, która miała... poszerzyć moje horyzonty. Wracając, natknąłem się na Marikę i jej rodzinę.

Zapomniała o tym fakcie. Rothen istotnie mówił jej coś o podróży, którą odbył Akkarin, zanim stał się Wielkim Mistrzem. Jednak to wiele nie wyjaśniało i Sonea wciąż była spragniona wiedzy. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Akkarin kontynuował.

- Jako, że byłem... w nie najlepszej kondycji, przyjęli mnie pod swój dach. Spędziłem z nimi kilka dni, po czym ruszyłem dalej w stronę Imardinu. Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek spotkam tę dobrą kobietę na swojej drodze.

- Po co wymyśliłeś tę całą historyjkę o ślubie i rodzinie?

Przez chwilę towarzyszyła jej wyłącznie cisza. Gdy już straciła nadzieję na odpowiedź, Akkarin odezwał się zmęczonym głosem.

- Tak po prostu jest łatwiej.

Prychnęła.

- Marika powiedziała, że wspomniałeś o tej nieistniejącej rodzinie ostatnim razem, kiedy tutaj byłeś. A więc okłamałeś ją już wtedy.

- Tak - westchnął. - Nie mogłem tak po prostu powiedzieć, że jestem... Wojownikiem z Gildii Magów. Mówiłem ci przecież, ludzie nie witają nas z otwartymi ramionami.

- Masz dobrą pamięć do swoich kłamstw - stwierdziła.

W spowijającej ich ciemności nie mogła widzieć, że Akkarin skrzywił się na dźwięk jej słów.

- Czyli ona nie wie, kim jesteśmy. Więc po to, ta ckliwa bajeczka o zaręczynach...

- Gdybym nie odezwał się w porę, zapewne wygadałabyś jej wszystko - warknął.

- Nie jestem głupia - syknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Ale na pewno nierozsądna.

Podniosła się na ramionach, gotowa do rozpoczęcia kłótni, która zawisła w powietrzu. Powstrzymała się w porę, widząc błysk czarnych oczu, które patrzyły na nią ostrzegawczo. Osunęła się z powrotem na łóżko.

- Idiota - mruknęła tak cicho, że nie mógł jej słyszeć.

Przez chwilę pożałowała, że nie powiedziała tego głośniej. Wygodniej wyciągnęła się na materacu i pomyślała, że starczyłoby na nim miejsca dla nich obu. Została porwana przez czułe ramiona snu szybciej, niż zdążyła wymyślić kolejną obelgę pod adresem Akkarina.

* * *

><p>Obudziło ją ciepłe słońce, które ogrzewało jej twarz. Pomarańczowe promienie oświetlały jej ukrytą pod kocem sylwetkę, gdy przeciągnęła się leniwie. Przetarła oczy i ziewnęła przeciągle. Dopiero wtedy powróciły do niej wspomnienia poprzedniego wieczora. Spojrzała na leżącego na podłodze Akkarina i poczuła nawet cień żalu, myśląc o tym, jak źle musiał spędzić noc na zimnej, twardej ziemi.<p>

Mężczyzna leżał z twarzą zwróconą w jej kierunku i spał jeszcze. Obserwowała go z ciekawością. Kiedy nie patrzył na nią z ironicznym uśmieszkiem, wyglądał... dość normalnie. Jego czarne włosy, choć splecione w luźny kucyk na placach, były lekko potargane. Kilkudniowy zarost sprawiał, że jeszcze mniej przypominał groźnego Wielkiego Mistrza, którym był na co dzień. Sonea, w sennym rozleniwieniu, pomyślała, że był nawet przystojny. Jak na tak okropnego człowieka, jego wygląd co najmniej... przykuwał wzrok. Biorąc jeszcze po uwagę te jego czarne oczy, które wydawały się nie mieć dna, mógł uchodzić za kogoś wartego uwagi, w mniemaniu innych kobiet.

Studiując jego twarz, Sonea nieświadomie zapadła w kolejny, głęboki sen.

Tym razem zbudził jej dźwięk przelewającej się wody. Jęknęła w proteście i usiadła. Otworzyła oczy, zamrugała i rozejrzała się po pokoiku. Zamarła, gdy po swojej lewej stronie, zauważyła rozebranego do połowy Akkarina. Stał bez koszuli przed miską z woda i patrzył na nią wzrokiem, który nie wyrażał żadnych emocji. Poczuła, że zasycha jej w gardle. Nie mogła zmusić się, by odwrócić głowę. Ten widok był zbyt... zaskakujący, by dać się tak łatwo odepchnąć. Przez kilka długich sekund, pożerała go wzrokiem. Na całym jego umięśnionym ciele dostrzegła coś co wydało jej się... _bliznami?_

Została przywołana do rzeczywistości zbliżającymi się krokami. Spojrzała w stronę drzwi, przerażona tym, że ktoś za chwilę wejdzie do pokoju i dołączy do tej już wystarczająco krępującej sceny. Przeniosła wzrok na Akkarina i nim się spostrzegła, mężczyzna dwoma płynnymi ruchami wskoczył pod jej koc.

Dłonią uciszył zduszony okrzyk, który i tak uwiązł w jej gardle. Natychmiast poczuła ciepło jego nagiego ciała i z zażenowaniem pomyślała o tym, że sama ma na sobie wyłącznie koszulę, która przez sen, podwinęła się nieco za wysoko. Zamarła, z sercem dziko dudniącym w jej piersi. Akkarin przyciągnął ją do siebie i otoczył ramieniem. Ogłuszona jego wtargnięciem w jej intymności, mimowolnie podchwyciła jego zamiary, ułożyła głowę na poduszce i zamknęła oczy.

Usłyszeli, jak materiał odsuwa się na bok.

- Widzę, że żadne z was ranne ptaszki. Wstawajcie, śniadanie już czeka - powitał ich słodki głos gospodyni.

Uniosła powieki, dopiero kiedy była pewna, że Marika oddaliła się wystarczająco. Bała się drgnąć. Nie mogła nabrać powietrza do płuc.

Na jej szyi zatańczył ciepły oddech Akkarina. Spięła się jeszcze bardziej i najciszej, jak tylko była w stanie, wyplątała się z jego objęć. Tym razem jego spojrzenie wyrażało lekki niepokój.

- To naprawdę nie było konieczne! - wydusiła z siebie, zaledwie centymetry od jego twarzy.

Jego dłoń powędrowała do góry i spoczęła na jej ustach.

- Ciszej - syknął.

Nim się zastanowiła, jej ciało zadziałało szybciej. Ugryzła go w palec. Mocno.

Akkarin cofnął dłoń i skrzywił się. Posłał jej niedowierzające spojrzenie, unosząc przy tym lewą brew.

- Jesteś... - zaczął, lecz nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć.

Zerwała się na równe nogi. Wygładziła koszulę, która w jej przekonaniu i tak zasłaniała stanowczo zbyt mało i wycelowała w niego palcem.

- Przełknęłam szopkę z mężem i żoną. Wytrzymałam ten numer z ręką za kolanie, ale to... To! - podkreśliła, potrząsając dłonią. - To... było stanowczo za dużo! - warknęła.

Akkarin nie wyglądał na poruszonego jej uniesieniem. Opierał się na ramieniu i patrzył na nią beznamiętnym wzrokiem.

- I nie mów mi, żebym się uspokoiła! - dodała, czując, że czerwieni się pod siłą jego spojrzenia. - Masz szczęście, że nie otoczyłam się tarczą!

Mężczyzna pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Naprawdę fatalna z ciebie dyplomatka, Soneo - powiedział.

* * *

><p>Wyjechali od razu po śniadaniu, w trakcie którego Sonea nie odezwała się nawet słowem. Była zła, a jej myśli zakłócał obraz, który wyjątkowo mocno wrył się w jej pamięć. Był to widok półnagiego Akkarina, jego szerokiej klatki piersiowej i cieniutkich, jasnych smug na jego ciele, które wyglądały zupełnie jak blizny.<p>

Zmarszczyła mocniej brwi, idąc obok Malo i trzymając go za uzdę. Magowie nie mieli blizn. Ich skóry pod wpływem magii, leczyły się tak szybko, że rany nie pozostawiały po sobie śladów. Ona sama posiadała kilka, lecz zdobyła je zanim jeszcze odkryła w sobie moc. Życie w slumsach nie było bezpiecznie, więc Sonea niejednokrotnie raniła się w najróżniejszych okolicznościach. Poczuła dziwny niepokój. Czyżby Akkarin został skrzywdzony, jako dziecko? Nie, to było niemożliwe. Jako potomek tak bogatego i wysokiego rodu, był strzeżony lepiej niż większość jego rówieśników. Więc, kto mógłby wyrządzić mu taką szkodę? Spróbowała odpędzić od siebie natarczywe myśli. Być może jej się przewidziało...

Słońce zaczęło już zachodzić, gdy została wyrwana z odmętu swoich rozmyślań jego niskim głosem.

- Spójrz Soneo.

Podniosła głowę i nabrała do płuc krótki, płytki oddech.

Tuż przed nimi, na horyzoncie, niczym groźne, czarne chmury, które często przewalały się nad Imardinem, widniał zarys Żelaznych Wzgórz. Ich ostre, wysokie szczyty, wyglądały niczym korona, oplatająca Kyralię. Ciemne, mroczne i... przytłaczające swoim ogromem. Były zaledwie paskiem na krańcu równiny, lecz i tak wywołały gęsią skórkę na jej karku.

- Zostało nam jeszcze kilka dni drogi. Trzy, być może cztery - powiedział Akkarin.

W jego głosie było coś dziwnego. Nie zabrzmiał tak silnie i stanowczo, jak zwykle. Ukradkiem wychyliła się zza Malo i spojrzała na niego. Jego oczy błyszczały niepokojąco i zauważyła, że na chwilę przygryzł dolną wargę. Nigdy wcześniej go takiego nie widziała. Akkarin się denerwował? Zanim zdołała rozwiać swoje wątpliwości, wszelkie emocje zostały zakryte przez typową dla niego beznamiętność.

Później, tego samego dnia, rozłożyli swój mały obóz nad strumieniem, który od kilku dni wił się wzdłuż drogi, którą podróżowali. Zmęczeni całym dniem marszu, padli na swoje posłania bez kolacji. Sonea zasnęła błyskawicznie, ukołysana cichym szmerem wody.

Zbudziło ją lekkie szturchnięcie w ramię. Leniwie otworzyła oczy i zamarła, widzą czujne spojrzenie Akkarina. Coś w jego rozszerzonych źrenicach sprawiło, że niepokój ścisnął jej serce.

Chciała coś powiedzieć, jednak Akkarin przerwał jej, przykładając swój długi palec do ust. Skinęła głową, dając mu znak, że rozumie.

- Yeele - szepnął.

Sonea poczuła zimny dreszcz na plecach. Usiadła i spojrzała na niego w nieskrywanym przerażeniu.

- Węszą od ponad godziny. Wygląda na to, że dzisiaj nam nie odpuszczą. Jest ich całe stado, pewnie z młodymi, skoro szukają pożywienia wśród ludzi.

Wtedy usłyszała wysoki dźwięk i dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, że musiało to był wycie zwierzęcia, o którym mówił Akkarin. Rozejrzała się, lecz otaczała ich wyłącznie ciemność. Ognisko, które rozpalili przed snem, zaczynało już dogasać.

- Zbierz nasze rzeczy. Pospiesz się, ale zachowuj się cicho - polecił jej, marszcząc brwi, gdy kolejny wycie rozbrzmiało w mroku za jej plecami.

Sonea wstała i tak szybko, na ile pozwalały jej drżące dłonie, zaczęła zwijać swoją matę do spania. Akkarin wstał, zawiesił świetlistą kulę nad głową i nasłuchiwał. Gdy zawiązywała na Malo jego siodło, Akkarin warknął niezadowolony.

- Szybciej!

Usłyszała szuranie łap o ziemię i w panice wypuściła z rąk pakunek, który chciała przytroczyć do siodła.

- Wsiadaj na konia! - krzyknął Akkarin.

Wtedy światło nad jego głową zgasło. Ogień dawno już się wypalił, więc spowiła ją ciemność... i cisza. Przez chwilę stała w miejscu, drżąc ze strachu. Kilka metrów za jej plecami rozległo się niskie, zwierzęce warknięcie. Szybko wskoczyła na grzbiet Malo, który zarżał, również przestraszony. Otoczyła siebie i swojego wierzchowca barierą ochronną, chociaż wiedziała, że w przypadku ataku kilku yeelów jednocześnie, jej tarcza zostanie rozerwana.

W miejscu, z którego dobiegł ją wcześniej tamten dźwięk, pojawiła się nagle ognista smuga. Zobaczyła rozpalone, wygłodniałe oczy yeela. Jego zęby były obnażone, a z pyska toczyła się piana. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiała, że trawa przed jego łapami płonęła. To musiało powstrzymać go przed atakiem.

Wszystko działo się tak szybko.

Malo okręcił się w miejscu, zaniepokojony groźnym płomieniem tuż przed sobą oraz rozpaczliwymi piskami i wyciem dzikich zwierząt. Sonea nigdzie nie widziała Akkarina.

Gdzież on się do cholery podziewał!?

- Akkarin! - zawołała, ledwo utrzymując się na Malo, gdy ten nerwowo zaczął przebierać kopytami.

Cisza. Tylko warczenie yeelów, jej własne, oszalałe serce i szumiąca w uszach krew.

Zostawił ją.

Uciekł.

Umrze, ponieważ ten drań zostawił ją na pożarcie tym paskudnym stworom.

- Akkarin! - wrzasnęła, głosem drżącym ze strachu.

Nienawidziła go, ale jeszcze bardziej nienawidziła bycia samej w takim momencie.

Łzy zaczęły cisnąć się do jej oczu, a w gardle poczuła gulę, której nie mogła przełknąć.

Jeśli przeżyje, to zabije go własnymi rękoma.

Wtedy, niczym we śnie, nieprzenikniona ciemność nocy rozbłysła ogniem. Tym samym, który powstrzymał tamtego yeela, przed skoczeniem do jej gardła. Zmrużyła oczy, oślepiona nagłym światłem.

Została otoczona przez płomienie. Zobaczyła więcej dzikich oczu. Zwierzęta próbowały ominąć przeszkodzę, lecz za każdym razem uciekały z piskiem. Malo zarżał i odrzucił głowę. Sonea wczepiła w jego grzywę palce, broniąc się przed grożącym jej upadkiem.

Za plecami usłyszała tupot stóp.

Akkarin pojawił się jakby znikąd i sprawnie wskoczył na grzbiet konia. Oplótł ją ramionami, chwycił lejce i krzyknął, popędzając Malo do biegu. Wierzchowiec natychmiast zareagował i puścił się przed siebie galopem. Przeskoczył płonącą trawę, a ogniste płomienie prawie dotknęły jego podbrzusza.

Prychając i wzburzając spod kopyt kłęby kurzu, Mało uniknął ataku jednego z yeelów. Sonea widziała białe, obnażone kły drapieżnika, którymi próbował dosięgnąć nóg ich konia. Jego szczeki kłapnęły głośno, aż Sonea krzyknęła, przestraszona.

Akkarin mocniej spiął lejce. Zwierzę dzielnie przyspieszyło, również pragnąc uciec przed wygłodniałymi drapieżnikami. Zostawili za plecami ich żałosne wycie i poszczekiwania.

Sonea kurczowo trzymała się grzywy Malo, jakby miało uchronić ją to przed upadkiem. Akkarin zwolnił nieco, dopiero po kilku minutach wycieńczającego galopu.

Serce w jej piersi wciąż pędziło z niesamowitą prędkością. Teraz, nie była do końca pewna, czy to z powodu uniknięcia rozerwania na strzępy, czy też z racji bliskości Akkarina. Kolejny raz w ciągu kilkunastu godzin, zbliżył się do niej bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek mogła przypuszczać.

- Jesteś cała? - zapytał tak nagle, że aż wzdrygnęła się, słysząc jego głos tuż nad uchem.

Skinęła głową, lecz po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że w otaczających ich ciemnościach, nie mógł tego widzieć.

- Nic mi nie jest - odparła.

Musiało minąć kilka długich minut ciszy, przerywanej wyłącznie dźwiękiem kopyt uderzających o wysuszoną ziemię, zanim odważyła się odezwać po raz kolejny.

- Co to była za sztuczka z ogniem?

Akkarin zaśmiał się gorzko, przyprawiając ją o gęsią skórkę na karku.

- Improwizowałem - powiedział w końcu.

Sonea nie była zaskoczona.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że to zadziała? - zapytała, marszcząc brwi.

- Zdecydowana większość dzikich zwierząt boi się ognia. Poza tym... yeele to moi dawni znajomi.

Jego głos zabrzmiał mroczniej, niż zwykle, jednak Sonea, zbyt zmęczona i przytłoczona nadmiarem wrażeń, nie miała ochoty ciągnąć dalej tematu.

Akkarin i tak był dla niej wystarczająco dużą zagadką. Wciąż nie odpędziła od siebie zarówno widoku jego nagiej klatki piersiowej oraz tego, co wspomniał jej o swojej wyprawie. Jedyne, co wiedziała, to, że zniknął na kilka lat i wrócił jako zupełnie inny człowiek. Nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że było to coś bardzo ważnego.

To wszystko - jak sprawnie radził sobie na ulicach Calii, która dla niej była niczym labirynt, dziwna znajomość z Mariką, blizny na jego ciele i teraz yeele... To wszystko stanowiło elementy układanki, którą będzie musiała złożyć w całość.

Nie wiedziała w jaki sposób mogła dowiedzieć się więcej... ale musi o tym pamiętać, kiedy będzie pisać do Lorlena list. Może jako jego przyjaciel, będzie znać więcej szczegółów.

Jej głowa stawała się cięższa z każdą chwilą i kiedy nie skupiała się na trzymaniu jej prosto, opadała w dół. Jechali teraz znacznie wolniej i to kołysanie na grzbiecie Malo, było dla niej prawdziwą udręką, która coraz mocniej nasilała jej senność. Akkarin musiał to zauważyć bo odezwał się, niskim, spokojnym głosem:

- Spróbuj zasnąć, Soneo. Dziś już nie zatrzymamy się na odpoczynek. Yeele potrafią utrzymać trop przez wiele godzin.

Opanowała ziewnięcie i potrząsnęła głową, by odpędzić falę znużenia.

- I tak zostawiłam nasze posłania. Nie zdążyłam przymocować ich do siodła. Przepraszam - mruknęła.

Oprócz mat do spania, została także cała reszta - zapasy od Mariki, ubrania na zmianę i bukłaki z wodą. Zdążyła jedynie nałożyć na Malo jego siodło, więc wszystko co posiadali, mieli już na sobie.

- Trudno. To nie było najważniejsze. Ważne, że jesteśmy cali - odparł spokojnie.

Tak, cali i zdani wyłącznie na siebie, pomyślała, krzywiąc się. Na dodatek, na jednym koniu, jadąc w dość niewygodnej pozycji. Z całych sił pożałowała, że zgodziła się jechać z nim na tę wyprawę. Nie mogła doczekać się chwili, w której dotrą do granicy. Odzyska wtedy swoją prywatność.

A przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję...


End file.
